


The White City: Guardians of Gondor

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, Fourth Age, Other - Freeform, Plot - Can't stop reading, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guardians of Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Author's Note:** Rated R for same-sex relationships and later violence/angst.

* 

Elrohir threw open the door to his chamber with brute force quite uncharacteristic of the usually calm and collected court advisor to King Elessar. If only he had not been responsible for the implementation of the law regarding settling scores by duels, for he could think of a particular minister who deserved to have his throat slit this very moment! 

He let out a cry of surprise as he threw aside his cumbersome courtly raiment and turned around to see that he was not alone in his room. 

"Had I been one of the Harradim, you would be dead." 

Elrohir's scowl was replaced by a heartfelt smile in a flash as he approached the armchair. 

Reaching up to kiss Elrohir, Legolas grinned. 

"Why the black mood, meleth?" 

Elrohir made a face at the reminder. 

"Had I known what political intrigues being in Estel's court entailed, I would never have agreed to be any part of it!" Elrohir said, collapsing into a chair beside Legolas. He reached for Legolas's hand and started playing with his fingers idly as he ran through the events of the day in his head. 

"A drop of starlight for your thoughts?" Legolas said, still smiling. 

A frown worked its way to Elrohir's face. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Are you not pleased to see me?" 

"On the contrary, Lass, although I fear you have chosen an inconvenient time to catch me. Even now the rest of the court are awaiting my response --" 

Legolas laughed. "If I had told you twenty years ago that you would be wringing your hands over Gondorian court politics, you would have ordered me taken to the healers with a fever!" 

"Circumstances change!" Elrohir snapped, his tone harsher than he had intended. 

Still, Legolas maintained his good humour, and wrapped his fingers around Elrohir's before bringing them to his lips and placing light kisses on them. 

"Hush, Roh. I have not seen you in such a black humour for a long time. Perhaps it is time you asked Estel for a break? After all, you have not stepped foot outside Gondor in the last eighteen months --" 

Elrohir shook his head, a morose expression growing on his face. 

"Yet there is much within Gondor that still requires my attention." 

"Dan would be glad for us to visit him." 

"I cannot afford to leave all this behind. The negotiations have entered a sensitive phase. Estel needs me here." 

Disappointment flashed across Legolas's features. It had been a year since Elrohir had found enough time to squeeze in a visit to Ithilien, and even that had been a hurried and official trip. Instead, he had found himself being forced to think up excuses to visit Minas Tirith to steal a few moments with Elrohir. 

"Estel has been working you hard," Legolas said, trying to keep the accusation away from his tone. He was not about to mention how Elrohir was looking exhausted, frazzled, even. 

A long sigh escaped Elrohir's lips. 

"You know I do not enjoy being apart from you. I promise that once this is over, I shall accompany you to Imladris. 

"Once again, Legolas tried hard not to show his frustration. Elrohir had said that before -- a year ago. 

"I --" 

A loud banging on the door interrupted Elrohir's apology, and he almost screamed. A wry smile lit Legolas's face as he saw Elrohir clench his fists and stride across the room. 

Once at the door, Elrohir flung it open, resisting the urge to curse as he saw who it was. 

"Lord Elrohir," a familiar voice floated into the room, oily and slick. 

"What do you want, Haleigh?" 

The human's features registered his displeasure at being addressed so abruptly, but he covered his displeasure with a fawning smile. 

"It is about today's negotiation --" 

"There is nothing I wish to discuss in private, Haleigh. Everything I have said still stands, and if you wish to speak to me, the court meets again tomorrow morning." 

"In that case, I apologise for disturbing your rest. I shall see you at the feast tonight." 

Elrohir slammed the door and slid to the floor, burying his head in his knees. He relaxed when he felt strong arms close in around him, and allowed Legolas to engulf him in a tender embrace. Gentle fingers stroked his hair, and pliant lips brushed at his brow. 

"I had forgotten about the cursed feast tonight!" Elrohir said, letting out a groan. "Why I am expected to show my face at an event that celebrates some minor victory that occurred two thousand years ago in a land five hundred leagues from my home is quite beyond me!" 

"Because an invitation to the feast is the reason I am here." 

Elrohir looked up, surprised. 

"Estel wrote to me. It seems he too is worried for you. An urgent missive from King Elessar needs to be sent to the Lord of Imladris, and since Ithilien has unresolved business with our kin to the north, I have little choice but to accompany you." 

Elrohir's face lit up, then fell again. 

"Lass, while my heart wants to do this more than anything, I do not see how it is possible. You saw what I am faced with. Haleigh is on my back all the time, and --" 

Legolas withdrew from Elrohir, and there was no mistaking his hurt this time. 

"I was foolish to think that Sauron's downfall meant I could finally have my heart's desire." 

"I am sorry, but you know I must do this," Elrohir said, reaching for Legolas's hand. "Estel's throne is not secure; he has limited experience in the subtle nuances of running a court." 

Legolas did not retreat further, but instead regarded him for a long time, an unreadable expression in his face. 

"Please, Lass," Elrohir said, trying to close the distance between them that yawned so suddenly wide. 

"Will you go with me to Imladris?" Legolas said, and while his voice was quiet, there was no mistaking the hard edge. 

Faced with such a situation, Elrohir relented and leaned him to kiss him. 

"Yes, Lass. I will find a way to do so." 

Accepting Elrohir's kiss, Legolas found a nervous feeling building in his stomach. He hoped Elrohir was not about to break his word -- again. 


	2. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

The strain on Elrohir's face did not clear that night, and King Elessar had sought him aside before the main feast and enquired after him. He was met with a livid response. 

"Do not seek to interfere in my affairs, Estel," Elrohir had said in the calmest voice possible as the pair ducked behind a large pillar in the great hall. 

Hearing Elrohir's accusation caused ire to rise in Aragorn. What was he doing? It was plain to him that Elrohir had taken on too much for himself, and his relationship with Legolas was suffering as a result. While Legolas had not spoke of it to anyway, Aragorn was no fool, and had noticed the way his eyes were cast down, and the frequent, glancing looks he kept throwing at Elrohir, even now. While it was true that Legolas, as a lord of his own realm, was up to his neck too in affairs of the state, he was at least willing to find the time to spend with Elrohir, a favour which was not returned. 

"I was only trying to point out something to one who is too blind to see what he is doing. Who he is hurting," Aragorn said, keeping his voice neutral. 

Elrohir flashed a charming smile at Lady Winarwin, who had been in the vicinity, eyeing him with more than passing interest, and trying to eavesdrop on their conversation in spite of not understanding a word of Sindarin. 

She blushed and pretended to avert his gaze with coy grace, and hurried over to a friend. 

"I know what I am doing," Elrohir said. 

"For Legolas's sake, I hope you do." 

Elrohir's heated reply was cut short by Arwen's arrival. 

"Elrohir, Haleigh has been pestering me to introduce you to his younger daughter," Arwen said, fixing her steely gaze, so reminiscent of Elrond's at times like this, on her brother. 

Elrohir let out a curse. 

"He has yet to give up?" Elrohir snarled, resisting the urge to slump against the pillar. Hardly a week went by without some courtier or official presenting their daughters to him, hoping for a marriage of convenience that would secure their place in court. All had been turned away with firmness, but Haleigh had been persistent. Already, Elrohir's selectivity and disinterested behaviour was starting to be the topic of much speculation. 

"Must I?" Elrohir's eyes flew across the great hall, and felt his blood pressure increase as he saw Legolas walking with a fawning girl of twenty hanging off his arm. Her hair was immaculate and swept into a bun, while her dress dipped down in front to offer a few tantalising glimpses to any who sought to look. She was chattering away, aware of the admiring glances of other Lords and Squires, but giving her full attention to Legolas. 

"At least Legolas is attempting to put on a show tonight," Arwen said, following his gaze. 

"I do not think he had a choice, for Rhasserin is a determined character. She has been after him for a few months, as it were," Aragorn said, wrapping an arm around Arwen's waist. There was no mistaking the amusement in his voice. 

"It gladdens my heart that at least one of us finds it funny," Elrohir said, a sudden urge overcoming him to stride up to Legolas and take his lips in front of all Gondor's elite. _That_ would put an end to the endless propositions. 

Arwen's face softened, and empathy crept into her voice. She knew that both Elrohir and Legolas resented having to keep up appearances of living in separate chambers and being discreet about their relationship, and only did so to ease Aragorn's rule. The good Men of Gondor, while more tolerant of other races in recent years, would still find the concept of Elven duality something to balk at. 

"I am sorry, Roh. It must be difficult for you, having to hide your love." 

"It is not your fault that they are too pig-headed to see through their own prejudices." 

Aragorn and Arwen exchanged a glance. Elrohir's mood was black indeed for him to use such strong terms to describe their subjects. Perhaps an enforced rest was in order. 

"You have --" Elrohir's sentence was cut short as Rhasserin reached up and brushed Legolas's lips with her fingers. 

Even from a distance, Elrohir could see the shocked expression that came onto Legolas's face, as he took a step away from Rhasserin. She was not to be deterred, however, and moved in so that they were even closer than before. 

Elrohir's jaw twitched, and Arwen grasped his arm in warning. His narrowed eyes did nothing to deter Rhasserin, who reached out and placed a palm to Legolas's chest. The laugh she gave caused Elrohir to lost his composure, and he started striding across the room, worming free of Arwen's grip. 

Exposed to the public eye without the shelter of the pillar, he had not taken three steps when Haleigh was upon him. 

"Lord Elrohir!" Haleigh said, the insincere beam making Elrohir wish he could wipe it off his face. 

"Haleigh," Elrohir said, still staring at where Legolas was trying his best to extricate himself from Rhasserin's vice-like clutches without being too rude. If looks could kill - 

Haleigh's jaw shifted at Elrohir's contemptuous tone, but he kept his smile plastered on. 

"I believe you have yet to meet my daughter." 

By this time, Legolas was scanning the room and searching for an excuse to be rid of the girl. His eyes were fixed upon Elrohir, and the pleading in them was plain to see. 

"I see Lord Legolas is here too," Haleigh said, unable to keep the disdain out of his voice. Elrohir's mixed heritage, while undesirable, was something he could put up with, but the Royal Court of Gondor was no place for a full-blooded Elf. That this unrelated Elf was regarded, some say worshipped, by the King, was something Haleigh could not accept. 

"By invitation of King Elessar," Elrohir said, smirking. "He is a much-cherished ally of Gondor." 

"Of course," Haleigh said, knowing that Elrohir had made a deliberate jibe at him. It was no secret that Elrohir and Legolas were -- close. 

Elrohir was about to make his excuse when Faramir and Éowyn descended upon the hapless Legolas, and Faramir took Rhasserin away with some excuse before she could grab Legolas's hand, and Éowyn slipped her arm into Legolas's as they walked in the opposite direction. 

Making a mental note to thank Faramir later, Elrohir turned back to Haleigh and allowed himself to be presented to Haleigh's very young daughter, Gilinn. While her older sister had been plain, Gilinn radiated an innocent charm and blossoming beauty that was starting to be talked about in Court. 

Elrohir stifled a sigh, knowing that he had been imprudent with his insult earlier on, and so decided to contend himself with another dull and dreary session of attempted matchmaking. It was clear that Haleigh knew the charms his daughter possessed, and it sickened Elrohir to see the way he was so sure that even His Majesty's fickle brother would be unable to resist her allure. 

When a glance at Legolas confirmed that he was safe from further advances, Éowyn at his side, a streak of mischief rose in Elrohir. Since he could not reject Haleigh's overtures outright, he might as well make full use of the situation and turn the joke on Haleigh. 

Offering Gilinn his arm, Elrohir thanked Haleigh for the introduction with the most charismatic smile he could muster, and led Gilinn away from her satisfied father. 

* 

In the meantime, Legolas was offering his profuse thanks to Éowyn. 

Laughing, Éowyn swept aside the gratitude. "Faramir spotted your predicament, and insisted we do something. When I saw the way Elrohir was charging towards you, I knew we had to act to prevent a calamity!" 

"You would think they would be used to seeing a first-born in flesh by now," Legolas said, sighing. 

"I hardly believe that the reason Rhasserin is clamouring for your attentions," Éowyn said. 

"At least among our people I am able to turn such overtures to one side by telling them the real reason." 

Éowyn laughed. "Even being married is no guarantee that one is free from propositions." 

"Why they cannot see past status and power in an age like this is beyond me," Legolas said, frowning as he was greeted by another breathless girl. 

"Faramir is right; you are oblivious to the obvious, even after many years of being praised by so many admirers. 

Legolas scowled, and flushed at the reminder of his beauty. It was not something he thought about unless reminded, and he did not take any of the reminders well, seeing it as a hindrance that belied his true nature. Not unless the reminder came from Elrohir, that is. A sudden mental image came to his mind, which he attempted to chase away, for it could hardly be said to be appropriate for an occasion like this. 

In doing so, his thoughts turned to his frustrations, as he saw Elrohir walking with a young, pretty girl hanging off his arm. The nervous feeling returned with a vengeance, as he realised the paucity of intimacy the pair had shared in the past year. Even then, they were always initiated by Legolas. While Elrohir was still enthusiastic in his bed-play, a more than eager participant, Legolas found that he was often distracted and exhausted. 

Éowyn tightened her grip on Legolas's arm. 

"Elrohir has been very busy with affairs of the court in the past year." 

"Busy is not the word for it," Legolas said, the bitterness in his tone surprising himself. 

Éowyn did not raise an eyebrow. "He has been neglecting you." 

When Legolas did not respond, she pressed on, "Legolas, there is nothing wrong with your asking him to take a break." 

"Do you think I have not tried? There is also the strain of us both having to endure endless propositions by every lady in these lands!" 

"Does that strain your faith for one another?" 

"No, But 'tis tiring. Already there is talk of Roh's selectivity, which is at odds with --" 

"His wild trysts with whores?" 

Legolas did not blush. They thought letting loose rumours of Elrohir's trafficking with whores, a cover story for their relationship, would discourage the endless ladies that sought to win his heart and favour. But no, it only seemed to make them more intrigued. If anything, the servant's gossip about ruined sheets and shredded garments seemed to stroke them into a greater state of frenzy. 

"I rue that we can't tell them the truth," Éowyn said. "When Faramir and I learnt of it, we were filled only with joy. How could any not see that your love is as powerful and pure as that experienced between any man and woman?" 

"Millennia of societal decorum is not so easily rid of. If everyone were as enlightened as you and Faramir, I doubt Roh would be standing there, his arm grasped by that petrified-looking girl." It would be me standing by his side -- as his chosen partner and spouse. 

Éowyn's eyes widened. "She looks as if the whole of Sauron's army had been sent after her." 

A laugh escaped Legolas as he spotted the way Elrohir's eyes were sparkling as he spoke, more animated than he had been in a long while. It was clear to Legolas that Elrohir had some mischief planned. 

"Shall we head over to impinge on their intriguing conversation, then?" 

Legolas and Éowyn hurried over to Elrohir and the poor girl, who was trying hard not to edge away from him. 

"Greetings, Elrohir," Legolas said, sliding up to Elrohir with a wide grin. 

"Legolas! Lady Éowyn!" Elrohir said, beaming. "How kind of you both to join us!" 

"The two of you seem to be deep in conversation," Legolas said, handing him a glass of wine. 

Elrohir accepted it and smiled again. "I was just telling Gilinn about what transgressed during Cerinair's last visit." 

Legolas chortled, and Éowyn hid her laugh behind her hand, while Gilinn blanched again. 

"I wonder how long it took the servants to get the custard cleaned up," Legolas said. "If I recall correctly, even the tapestries were not spared?" 

"No," Elrohir said. "But one can hardly be careful, or even discreet given the circumstances." 

"Very sticky," Legolas said. The glance he gave Elrohir out of the corner of his eye was smouldering and seductive. 

"Indeed," Éowyn said, ignoring Elrohir's spluttering into his wine glass, before taking pity on Gilinn and turning to her. "I have not seen you at Court before." 

Gilinn gave a scared curtsy, clearly wishing she was anywhere but next to a frightening creature like Elrohir. 

"No, Lady Éowyn. I have only just turned fourteen; my father thought tonight an appropriate time to introduce me to the Lords and Ladies of the Court." 

Éowyn tried hard to not show her surprise, while Elrohir let out another fit of coughing. Seeing Legolas start rubbing Elrohir's back in what surely was mock concern, Éowyn decided to take Gilinn away from Elrohir before he or Legolas did or said something they would regret later. 

"Then I shall introduce you. Lord Elrohir?" 

"Please," Elrohir said, regaining his composure. "It was nice to make your acquaintance, my Lady." 

Left alone with Elrohir, Legolas dragged him into the shadow of a large pillar, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. 

"Fourteen?" he said. 

"Haleigh is vile!" 

"I meant you, meleth. Regaling a girl that age with sordid tales --" 

"I did not know! Besides, it was the only way I could get her to stay away from me! Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Legolas's lips curled, and Elrohir stifled a groan. "One word: custard." 

Elrohir took a short breath of air as an unbidden image sprung to mind. Legolas raised an eyebrow, while his eyes dropped to fixate on exactly where Elrohir would have preferred him not to. 

"You have objections, my love?" Legolas said, voice almost a purr. 

Elrohir tried to regain a hold on his shaky resolve. 

"Lass, what do you think you are doing? The feast is about to start." 

"Their feast is not about to begin for another thirty minutes, so why do we not have one before?" 

"Lass --" 

"Besides, Estel and Arwen are so busy attending to their guests that they would be appreciative if we could fetch Eldarion from the nursery for them." 

*****   
**Sindarin Translations:**   
Meleth -- lover


	3. Feast Fit For A Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

Legolas and Elrohir entered the nursery, glad that the dim candlelight and poor human eyesight meant that their flushed faces would go unnoticed. 

"It is lucky that your tunic is long," Elrohir said, grinning at Legolas with salacious humour that Legolas had not seen in a while. 

Legolas's hand flew to his clothes to tug at them, and he scowled when Elrohir chuckled. The sullen expression did not extend to his eyes, for their brief tryst in one of the private passages used only by Aragorn's family had been long-needed. 

"Your clothes are perfect, although not as perfect as you in the throes of passion." 

In spite of being the more imperturbable of the two, Legolas was glad that the maid approaching them did not understand Sindarin. 

The maid curtseyed, and her eyes indicated that she more than approved of their forms clad in formal attire. 

"Lords Legolas and Elrohir, it is nice to see you. His Highness is almost ready --" 

A little whirlwind flew out from the bedchamber, and Eldarion flung himself onto Legolas, a veritable ball of six-year-old energy. 

"Uncle Lass! You are here! I had hoped Ada would have sent for you!" 

"Of course, Eldarion. Although it was the thought of seeing you that brought me back to Minas Tirith." 

Eldarion giggled, and a wry smile crossed his features. 

"I do not believe that, Uncle Lass! I doubt I am any match for your Elmaethor!" 

Legolas's rueful grin and Elrohir's grimace caused more giggles to stem from Eldarion, as the maid watched on with a polite smile. Aragorn had insisted that the truth about Legolas and Elrohir's relationship not be kept from Eldarion, for duality was part of his Eldarin heritage. As such, Legolas had never felt any qualms at displaying his affection for Elrohir when they were with Eldarion. 

"How fares Narssin?" Legolas said, helping Eldarion put on a formal robe. 

"She sleeps far too much!" 

"She has not been in this world much more than a month!" Elrohir said, laughing. 

"Elessiel was not that way when she was born!" Eldarion cried. 

"Mayhap you were too young to remember?" Legolas said, before proceeding to aid in lacing up his boots. 

"I always remember," Eldarion said with a hint of pride. 

"Of course you do," Legolas said, placing a kiss on his head. 

Elrohir suppressed a chuckle. Aragorn often complained to him about Legolas's overindulgence of Eldarion; it was not as if Eldarion's uncontrolled nature needed any goading. More than once, Aragorn had been reduced to a state of exasperated sighing as Eldarion had pulled off another trick inspired by Legolas's regaling of his childhood exploits, pleading innocence as the original perpetrator of the crime was not him. 

Still, Legolas had shrugged off Aragorn's half-hearted complaints and continued to dote upon Eldarion, taking him for long walks outside the stifling palace walls among the hustle and bustle of Minas Tirith, long rides on the plains, and trips into the catacombs of the city, for nobody doubted Legolas's ability to keep the Crown Prince safe. It was only a matter of time before Eldarion's pleas to visit Ithilien would be satisfied, and Elrohir knew Eldarion would not be the only delighted party. Between his two uncles, Eldarion spread his childish admiration and love, and Elrohir always made it a point to take some time off his schedule every day to spend a few moments with him. Something he had not done for Legolas, he realised with a jolt. 

Legolas was unaware of the guilt crashing over Elrohir as he continued to quiz Eldarion about his new sister. Elessiriel was the latest addition to the royal family, and already Aragorn and Arwen had their hands full with organising tonight's ball. 

A sharp knock at the door brought an end to Legolas's questions, as a messenger announced the imminent start of the feast. 

Legolas rose and straightened his garments again, almost causing Elrohir to laugh. They headed for the door, Eldarion clasping Legolas's hand firmly in his, and Legolas felt Elrohir's hand on his behind as they passed through the door. A tendril of thought brushed his consciousness, causing him to jump. 

_That was just a taste, meleth. The real feast awaits us later._

The heat that rushed over Legolas was so great that he stopped in his tracks to compose himself. He ignored Eldarion's surprised question, and shot a black look at Elrohir. Yet, Elrohir saw the appreciation simmering under the pique, and he feigned surprise at Legolas's aberrant behaviour while ushering Legolas and Eldarion along to the banquet hall, taking the opportunity to let his hand slip down again. 

* 

Entering the banquet hall, Legolas was relieved to see that the guests were still filtering in. A hush fell over the crowd, one after another spotted the small figure by Legolas, and a rippling wave of reverence spreading through the assembled dignitaries. 

Tradition dictated that the feast celebrating the great victory at Osgiliath had to be presided over by the Crown Prince. The captain who had won the battle over the Eastern forces at the time was contemptuous of King Rómendacil, and proclaimed that only one who did not speak a word of Westron be allowed to preside over his army. Keen to avoid losing so valiant and capable a captain, the King had slyly told the captain that his month-old son would claim lordship over him, sealing the captain's allegiance. The tradition had been carried down for years, and was one of the first customs Aragorn had been forced to reinstate from the year that Eldarion was born. 

Legolas tried to release Eldarion's hand, but Eldarion was having none of it as he took a bold step forward, unaware of the disapproval stemming from the guests. That one of their greatest feasts was marred by the entrance of the Crown Prince grasping the hand of an Elf caused a fair amount of vein-popping among the more conservative elite. 

Faramir, serving his role as the Steward of the vast realm, stepped forward to offer his hand to Eldarion. For a moment, it seemed that Eldarion had decided to be contrary, but he thought better of it, and relinquished his grip on Legolas and followed Faramir to the place of honour he was to occupy for the night. 

Legolas's relief was replaced by disapproval as he noted that he had been placed at the high table amongst the Royal Family and the most distinguished leaders of foreign realms. Elrohir, on the other hand, had been given the chore of heading one of the large tables -- away from Legolas. 

His stewing frustration was so great that even Elrohir's muttered comment of dessert being the best course failed to educe a smile from him as they parted. 

Only when he was clapped on the back as he flung himself into his seat did he realise who he was sitting by. 

"Dan!" he cried, face lighting up. 

Elladan, High Lord of Imladris since Elrond sailed West, shook his head with a theatrical air as Legolas beamed at him. 

"Honestly, Legolas, one would think that black look on your face more suitable for Orc-slaying than a celebratory feast!" Elladan said, grinning. 

"It is nice to see you, Legolas," the one on Legolas's right said, and Legolas jumped when he realised that King Éomer of Rohan was seated by him. 

Greeting him with no less enthusiasm, Legolas apologised by for his earlier distraction, which was greeted by unlordly tutting from Elladan. 

"I hope Roh has not upset you again," Elladan said, as the last guests filled into the full hall. 

"Nay," Legolas said, reaching for his wine glass, before switching to Sindarin. "On the contrary, he has, shall we say, fulfilled me." 

Elladan had to suppress his sniggers from the benefit of those at the table who had been observing their exchange, while Éomer rolled his eyes, having a good idea of the nature of Legolas's comment. 

"What brings you here, Dan?" Legolas said. "Estel was about to send Roh and I to Imladris." 

"Yes, but the arrangements can wait. Éomer and I were called in on an urgent matter relating to the Southrons. Did Roh not tell you?" 

"No," Legolas said, his answer abrupt. 

Elladan read his curt manner accurately and shook his head in amazement. "That brother of mine deserves a good boxing around the ears!" 

Legolas's reply was cut short by another Elf slipping into the chair beside Elladan. 

"Linnael!" Legolas cried, as Elladan turned to greet her. Glorfindel's daughter was a cousin of Legolas's, for their mothers had been sisters. Linnael had grown up with her mother in Lorién, and Legolas had not been aware that he was related to Glorfindel until long after his mother's death, for Oropher's falling out with their Lorién kin meant unnecessary contact between the realms had been scarce. 

"To what purpose do we owe this visit?" Legolas said, frowning at Linnael, for while she was like a sister to Arwen, she did not often visit Gondor. 

Elladan's gaze towards Elrohir grew grimmer. 

"I will ensure Estel stops working Roh so hard, Lass, for it is clear to me that Elrohir is no longer aware of what is important to him. Linnael and I are betrothed. I had sent news of this to you through Roh, but it seems that the message was not passed on. You were supposed to venture to Imladris with Roh to make the arrangements for our binding next year." 

Legolas would have shot out of his seat and fled from the hall had Éomer not gripped his arm, and Aragorn and Arwen chosen the very moment to enter. 

"I thought I could sit this out, but it appears to me that the matter has gone beyond the reasonable," Legolas said, scowling at Aragorn. "Do not concern yourself with this, Elladan, for I am not a child, and I know when to stand up for myself." 

The end of the feast could not come soon enough for Legolas, with the endless rounds of pledges of fealty and toasts of good health to the Royal Family. The minute the evening wound down, Legolas made his excuses and melted off into the night, ignoring Elladan and Éomer's concerned questions. 

He was standing at the window of his room, staring out at the sprawl of the city, thinking of how best to confront Elrohir when he heard the door behind him crack open. Thinking it an impudent servant wishing to catch him unaware and undressed -- as the bolder ones were not unknown to do -- he allowed his thoughts to envelop him again. 

A touch on his shoulder caused him to turn around, and he almost started to see Elrohir standing behind him. 

Elrohir reached for Legolas's hand, which he held for the longest time. 

"What are you doing here, Roh?" Legolas said, for they had agreed that Elrohir should not visit his chambers, especially not so late at night, for it was less private than Elrohir's own, and the risk of Elrohir being spotted by a servant leaving the next morning was great. 

"Are the chambers of my lover out of bounds to me?" Elrohir said, but there was no tease in his voice, only a strained calmness. 

"Nay, Roh. You are always welcome, but I thought you did not like --" 

"Hang what mortals think, Lass! I am sick of this!" 

"But --" 

"I saw your face when you left the hall, Lass. Nothing is worth more to me in this world than your happiness. Not some stupid courtier's opinion, nor the technicalities of a peace treaty! I am sorry it has not seemed so in the past year." 

Seeing Elrohir's downcast face, Legolas cupped his chin and brought their lips together. 

"I know you would never seek to hurt me, Roh." 

The response Elrohir gave was more explosive, and he started to undo the clasps of his cumbersome outer robe. 

A tentative knock on the door sounded, and Legolas tried to push Elrohir away. 

"Leave it," Elrohir growled. "Gondor can exist without us for a few hours." 

Any protest Legolas might have drawn was cut away by Elrohir claiming a sensitive spot on his throat, and he stiffened, familiar waves of pleasure starting to thrill through him. 

"Legolas!" 

More banging, and Elrohir almost let out a curse when Legolas broke apart and crossed the room, tugging at his collar to conceal the mark that Elrohir had undoubtedly left. 

Flinging open the door, Legolas's look would have sent Faramir into a fit of laughter at any other time. 

"Apologies for disturbing the both of you at this late hour, Legolas, but --" 

Footsteps sounded in the corridor, and a breathless Haleigh came charging down just as Elrohir came to the door. 

"Lord Elrohir!" he cried, smiling with an insincerity that only he could manage. 

"What is it?" Elrohir said. 

"I was told to seek you out, Lord Elrohir, and a servant told me she saw you entering Lord Legolas's chambers, but it appears to me that Lord Faramir has beat me to it!" 

The anger that exploded over Elrohir's face was so great that Legolas placed a warning hand on his shoulder. 

After drawing a deep breath, Elrohir said, "Now you have found me, pray tell what matter requires our urgent attention so late after the feast?" 

Faramir saw it appropriate to step in. 

"Thank you, Haleigh. I shall see you in the King's chambers." 

Haleigh bowed, and Legolas noticed that his gaze fixed upon Elrohir's outer robe lying in a heap in the middle of the floor, just visible through the open door. A last, sly look was thrown in their direction, and Haleigh left. 

Once he was gone, Faramir stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. 

"I would watch Haleigh," he said. 

"I would wring his neck!" Elrohir cried, crossing his arms. 

"Aragorn has sent for the both of you," Faramir said, ignoring their dismayed looks. "Hordes of armed men are storming through our southern villages, pilfering and burning, and Aragorn wishes to ride out to put an end to this matter -- himself." 

Elrohir shook his head in disbelief. "And quite rightly so! With one hand they seek a peace agreement with us, and with the other they continue to rampage through our people like a horde of stampeding Orcs! Do they think Gondor blind and powerless as she once was?" 

"They seek peace through Haleigh," Legolas said, his gentle voice bringing some calm to Elrohir's highly wrought state. 

"While Haleigh is a serpent, he commands the loyalty of many in court, and some of the commanders are faithful to him," Elrohir said, closing his eyes. "Yet, I will watch out for his poised fangs on the battlefield. Thank you, Lass." 

To Elrohir's chagrin and Faramir's amusement, Legolas answered it with a kiss. 

"I believe Aragorn wished for Elladan to join us in his study too," Faramir said, concealing a grin. 

"Good, I shall seek him out. I hope Linnael would not take too badly to the news. After all, she has hardly set foot in Gondor and we ride into battle!" 

Elrohir left without a second glance behind, already preoccupied. 

"Turn your thoughts to Haleigh instead," Legolas said, seeing Faramir about to say something about Elrohir's behaviour. "His head's perch on his neck is precarious indeed, if what I think of the matter is correct. I am a warrior, not a politician, and would prefer treachery on the battlefield to subtle manoeuvrings behind backs." 

Picking up Elrohir's fallen robe, Faramir let out a smile. "My informant reports back tomorrow. I will pass his message onto you and Elrohir should you wish." 

Clasping Faramir's arm, Legolas gave a grateful nod. 

***** 

**Sindarin Translations:**   
Meleth -- lover 

A/N: The defeat of the Easterlings by King Rómendacil occurred in TA 500 (RotK, Appendix B), but I have taken liberties with the actual details of the battle between them and Gondor 

I have also pinched the story about the origins of England's Prince of Wales title, so apologies to Edward. 


	4. You Do Not Believe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

"Why do you not rest?" Elrohir said, approaching Legolas, where he had hidden in the branch of a large birch, a distance away from where Aragorn and his men were camped.

"Is it not your turn to take the watch?" Legolas said. 

"I asked Dan to relieve me." 

Legolas's eyes betrayed his surprise. "Why?" His surprise caused a pang to run through Elrohir. Legolas was growing so used to his inattention that any initiation on his part was regarded as an anomaly. 

"Because I cannot bear to see you hurt. I have spoken to Estel. We will go to Imladris, then on to Lasgalen. It has been a long time since we visited Adar." 

The lack of an answer increased the tightness in Elrohir's stomach. 

"Lass, will you not come down?" 

Legolas knew that Elrohir was in as much turmoil as himself, and he knew that Elrohir had come in search of comfort. But how could he offer Elrohir any when he was in need of it himself? Still, Legolas gave in, and slipped down the tree, maintaining his silence. 

Trembling, Elrohir reached out and touched Legolas's face. 

"I am so sorry, Lass," he said. 

Legolas pushed aside his reservations and enveloped Elrohir in a tight embrace, one which the exhausted Elf-knight fell into. 

"You are shaking," Legolas said, running a hand through Elrohir's dark locks, before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Hearing the love in Legolas's voice, Elrohir's heart almost burst with joy. He reached up and claimed Legolas's mouth in a searing, desperate kiss, as his hands started work on Legolas's tunic, undoing the clasps and ties. 

Feeling Legolas stiffen, Elrohir's desperation grew, and he forced Legolas against the tree, his fraught state lending him strength. 

"Please, Lass, I need this. It has been far too long," he said. 

Despite his instincts screaming at him not to yield, Legolas's love overruled them. The trek to the southern borders of Gondor would be long, and this was the last chance they would have to be alone. It had been months since they had been intimate, save for the brief tryst in the private corridors of the palace, and even that had not been as complete as either would have liked. If this was what Elrohir needed, it would be what Legolas would give him. 

"Take me, Roh," he whispered. 

* 

The pain was back, but Legolas tried hard not to show it, pinned against the rough bark of the tree, with Elrohir collapsed against him. The deep throbbing in his lower body was matched by the rawness on his back, which had been rubbed against the knobbed trunk as Elrohir had slammed into him repeatedly. Still, Legolas said nothing, having decided to give Elrohir what he needed -- and nothing more. 

Letting go of Legolas, Elrohir lifted his head and attempted a tired but satisfied smile. Valar, he was so exhausted, and his head felt so stuffy. Inching himself free, he missed the wince that crossed Legolas's face. Instead, his attention was drawn to Legolas's clenched fists. 

Startled eyes flew to Legolas, as a horrific thought hit him. 

"Lass, I --" 

Sensing Elrohir's discovery, Legolas pressed a finger to Elrohir's mouth and drew them both to the forest floor. He reached for his crumpled clothes and procured a cloth, wetted it, and started cleaning Elrohir's hand. Elrohir's utter lack of energy scared him, and now was not the time to be adding to his worries. 

"Lass --" Elrohir tried again. Something was wrong, very wrong, but he was so, so tired. 

"Hush," Legolas said. "I need to clean us; the Gondorians will not take kindly to this." 

A last attempt was made, and Elrohir pushed through the thickening haze surrounding him as he grasped at the elusive conclusion that had been avoiding him all this while. 

"You do not believe in my word anymore," he said. 

The lack of an answer from Legolas spoke more than a thousand words could have, but Elrohir was exhausted beyond relief. His eyes flickered, and he soon gave in to his fatigue, falling asleep in the arms of his worried spouse. 

Needless to say, Legolas got no sleep that night. 

* 

Dispatching the last savage, Elrohir turned to check on Legolas, as he had done for centuries. No matter how much Legolas hated being looked out for, Elrohir had continued to do so, and always would, until both of them had fought their last battle. He was pacified when he saw Legolas sink his long knife into the last attacker. 

At his side, Aragorn, King of Gondor, surveyed the battleground. Already, Faramir was making his way to him, ready to report on the situation and their casualties. The battle had been brief but intense, and Aragorn knew that many of his men -- good soldiers -- would not have made it through alive. Still, this had been a necessary battle, for Gondor's tolerance would have been taken as weakness: an invitation for further incursions into their border. 

Hanging back at the fringe of the battle site, Legolas made use of the opportunity to survey the scene. His astute eyes took in Haleigh's sly glances at Aragorn and Faramir as they spoke to Elrohir, straining to hear their conversation. Once in a while, Haleigh would bend down to inspect the body of a Southerner, before standing up with a strange gleam in his eye that Legolas could not place. 

When Aragorn continued to converse with Faramir and Elrohir, Legolas found his attention wandering from the present. He had not the chance to speak to Elrohir in private since their rough night in the forest, and Legolas could not make up his mind if this were a good thing. Elrohir had woken up still in Legolas's arms, feeling just that little bit more refreshed. If he remembered Legolas's doubts from the night before, he did not mention it, and so Legolas was happy to play along -- for the time being. 

"Lass?" 

Elrohir was standing before him, while Aragorn had disappeared, leaving Faramir behind to speak to Haleigh. 

"Yes, Roh?" Legolas said, smiling. 

"Estel has decided that we should return to Minas Tirith while Faramir rides out with his company to seek an explanation from Krashnon, the leader of these savages." 

"How about our oily friend?" Legolas said. 

"He is to come with us." 

"He does not look happy to hear it," Legolas said, studying Haleigh's reaction to his conversation with Faramir. 

"That one needs watching," Elrohir said, his voice almost a growl. "But no matter. We shall be on our way to Imladris in less than a week. I only rue that it is not sooner." 

Legolas reached for Elrohir's hand, shielding the action with his body. 

"So do I, Roh." 


	5. Of Elves and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

Sitting at a distance, his face partially obscured in shadow, Legolas shifted, as if he felt Elrohir's discomfort. Not for the first time, Elrohir noticed that Legolas drew looks of either distrust or open admiration from the soldiers. Years of fighting alongside Aragorn's men did not lessen the enigma associated with him, and there were still few who dared to look him straight in the eye. 

"Lord Elrohir!" 

Elrohir jumped to hear his name, and saw that the entire circle of men was staring hard at him, some bemused, others frowning. 

"Lord Haleigh was just asking who you thought was better: the Rose of Tavern Lane, or Windar from the Blue Board," said a young captain. 

"Sorry?" Elrohir said, still confused. 

"Surely Lord Elrohir, with his legendary appetite, would be able to offer us a discerning opinion?" Haleigh said, and there was no mistaking the goading in his voice. 

Elrohir almost flinched in disgust when he realised that Haleigh was asking for his opinion on two of the most famous and popular whores of the city. 

"I can only assume Lord Haleigh has much to say on the topic, to be so keen for another's opinion?" Legolas said, stepping in to cover Elrohir's uneasiness. "Personally, I believe it is a matter of choosing between duration and quality amongst your whores." 

A rakish laugh broke through the circle of soldiers, as Elrohir tried his best not to shoot a murderous glare at Haleigh. 

"Well spoken indeed, Lord Legolas," the young captain said. "You are right in saying that the Rose will do anything you ask of her, while Windar's stamina is admirable." 

"What intrigues me is your contention that _our_ whores only provide one of the two delights," Haleigh said, leaning in to examine Legolas more clearly, but finding that it was impossible with the dim lighting. 

Legolas shrugged, still refusing to leave the shadows. "It is but my opinion, and I hold no other to it." 

"So are Elven lovers any different to mortal ones?" Haleigh said. 

"You could say that." 

"Would you care to elaborate?" another soldier called. 

"If I say no?" Legolas said, although there was a smile in his voice. 

"You have had lovers both mortal and Elven?" Haleigh said, refusing to let him dodge the question, for the Elves had always been evasive when quizzed about their habits and tastes in bed-play. 

"Perhaps one can say I have tasted a thrilling mixture of Elf-kind and mortal-flesh," Legolas said. 

"Which do you prefer?" asked the soldier. 

"A blend of both sides means I get both quality and quantity," Legolas said. "Ask Lord Elrohir." 

"Yes," Elrohir managed to choke, wishing that he could throttle Legolas and his word-play. 

"My daughter tells me that you mentioned custard?" Haleigh said, drawing more laughter. 

"Mmm," Legolas said, while Elrohir struggled to regain his rattled composure. 

"You recommend it, then?" the captain said. 

Elrohir almost kicked Legolas when he felt a quiver of silent laughter shoot through him. 

"It depends on your tastes," Elrohir said, glad that the dim light would conceal his blushing. 

"Come now, Lord Elrohir, your exploits are legendary, and yet this is all we get to hear from you?" Haleigh said. 

"Perhaps I deem this group not selective enough?" Elrohir said, tiring of his questions. "After all, sharing my love-secrets around a campfire will make it difficult for me to live up to my reputation." 

"Reputation to live up to?" Haleigh all but sneered. 

"You forget your place, Haleigh," Legolas said quietly, all the amusement gone from his voice. 

A murmur rippled through the crowd, and Elrohir placed a hand on Legolas's arm, suppressing a groan. The last thing he needed was for the soldiers to get offended, especially not after Legolas had just succeeded in breaking the ice with them. 

"Elrohir? Legolas?" Aragorn's arrival caused the men to cast their gazes down, and they muttered greetings to their king. "Can I have a word?" 

Elrohir and Legolas rose and followed after Aragorn. He led them to where he had set up camp, a distance away from the soldiers. He gave the instruction for his Guard to leave them, and sat down beside Elladan, asking Elrohir and Legolas to do the same. 

Elladan's stoic expression added to the tense atmosphere, as Elrohir and Legolas exchanged glances, suspicious glints in their eyes. 

"Yes, Estel?" Elrohir said. 

Aragorn took a deep breath before speaking, "My spies have confirmed what we have feared: we have a traitor in our midst. The Southrons have been communicating with one known only as Master Wren, and we fear much information has been sold to them. They knew our army was stretched thin in these parts; it is why they chose to attack the villages." 

Elrohir let out a long breath and rubbed his suddenly aching temples. 

"It appears some of my most highest-ranking officials work against me," Aragorn said. 

"Why are you telling us this now?" Elrohir said, looking up. 

"Because I need your understanding --" 

"In what?" Legolas said, and there was not mistaking the hard edge to his voice. 

"Legolas, I know it is difficult, but I need Elrohir to stay in Minas Tirith until we find the traitor --" 

Elladan let out a long, exasperated breath that spoke for Legolas's stony expression. 

"Estel --" Elladan said. 

"Elrohir?" Legolas said, fixing his mate with a piercing gaze. 

The confused and helpless look upon Elrohir's face did nothing to improve his mood, and he turned back to Aragorn. 

"I cannot trust anybody, Legolas," Aragorn said. "Apart from you and Roh, I cannot tell who wants to see me and my family out of Minas Tirith -- or worse." 

"Lass," Elrohir said. "This will not take long --" 

Legolas rose vehemently, but his voice was smooth. "It is curious that you profess to only trust _Elf-kind_ , Aragorn. After all, it appears to me that you have rejected that part of you which is firstborn, and that you forget our very nature. How long do you intend to keep up this charade of whore-trafficking and the non-existence of our duality? But I forget, your _loyal_ subjects are too delicate for the truth about our filthy, sordid ways. I apologise if my presence has brought about unwelcome complications to your rule, but rest assured that you will be rid of me soon enough!" 

Watching Legolas walk away with a straight back, Elladan was the first to speak, "I agree with Lass, Estel." 

Still stunned, Aragorn turned to Elrohir, who had gone back to rubbing his head. 

"Roh?" 

Elrohir stood up. "I will speak to him."


	6. Everybody Has Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

Haleigh rounded the corridor only to have his path blocked by a determined Eldarion.

"You shall go no further, Haleigh," Eldarion said, sticking out his arms. 

"Your Highness," Haleigh said, forcing a smile to his face. "I have an urgent matter to attend to!" 

Eldarion gave a snort of disbelief. "And what matter requires you to climb to the top of this tower, Haleigh?" 

Gritting his teeth, Haleigh bowed low before the Crown Prince again. "My Lord, if you do not allow me to proceed, I fear for the safety of your Uncles Elrohir and Legolas." 

His ruse caused Eldarion to turn a pasty shade. Out of the corner of his eye, Haleigh saw him give a quick, worried look towards the single entrance of the watchtower. 

"Uncle Roh and Uncle Lass are fine, and do not need your concern!" Eldarion said, although his tone lacked conviction. 

"But Your Highness, you do not know --" 

"I know far more than you do, so be quiet and go away before I tell my father about your rudeness!" Eldarion cried, stamping his foot. 

"Now, Your Highness, I am sure your knowledge does not extend that far. After all, you are only a child, and one can't expect you to understand or know certain things!" 

"That's a lie!" Eldarion cried. "Uncle Roh trusts me much, much more than you!" 

Haleigh noted that Eldarion kept taking panicked glances towards the door, and decided to push him further. "So what would he have told you that is such a big secret?" 

"That is a stupid trick, and I will not tell you!" Eldarion said, pouting. 

In an instant, Haleigh's haste to reach the top of the tower to intercept the message with the latest missive from the Southrons was forgotten, as the implications of Eldarion's inadvertent admission hit him. So, Elrohir was hiding a secret. If he could find it, such knowledge could be powerful indeed. 

"Of course not, Your Highness, I am sure you are trustworthy and can keep a secret." 

"I am glad you have realised it! now go before I get Uncle Roh and Uncle Lass to fight you!" 

Hearing Legolas's name mentioned with Elrohir's again caused a wave of anger and annoyance to sweep through Haleigh, and he said, without thinking, "It is a pity that my attempts to repair the fight between them will end here then." 

Eldarion's attention was caught by this. Truth be told, he had sensed that both Elrohir and Legolas had become more strained and unhappy of late, to the extent that they even avoided looking each other in the eye at times. 

"What do you mean by that?" Eldarion demanded, as Haleigh turned to leave. 

What had been a spiteful phrase meant to make Eldarion angry had turned out to be a blessing, and so Haleigh turned around slowly. He had seen Legolas storming away from holding counsel with Aragorn that night after the battle with the Southrons, and noticed that he had been distant and quiet of late. Perhaps he had hit the nail on the head by guessing that a rift had occurred between the Elves. 

"I shouldn't have said that, Your Highness. After all, it is a very serious matter that shouldn't be spread around --" 

"Tell me!" Eldarion cried. "I command you to do so!" 

"If it is your wish, Highness. Lords Elrohir and Legolas have had a large fight, and the only thing preventing them from killing each other is your father's good grace." 

Eldarion's eyes grew very wide. 

"You lie!" he cried, finally finding his tongue. 

"I was trying to prevent them from dueling by sending for help, but it might be too late, especially if you do not wish to let me past! I had hoped there would have been a way of settling their quarrel, but it seems that they hate each other so much --" 

"No! It is not possible! They do not hate each other! Why would they want to kill each other when they love each other so much?" 

Haleigh's heart leapt to his throat; could this be Elrohir's secret? He pretended to think very hard, and maintained his troubled air. "Why, Your Highness, surely you must know that love can very easily turn to hate!" 

"That's stupid! When two Elves marry one another, their love lasts forever! Uncle Roh and Uncle Lass will never want to kill each other because --" 

At this point, Eldarion's eyes grew very wide as he realised his mistake. Clapping his mouth with both hands, tears burst down his cheeks. 

"You mustn't tell anybody what I just said!" he cried, mortified. 

His words barely registered with Haleigh. So this was the real reason for Elrohir and Legolas's maddening closeness: they were married! It was an abominable thought that made him feel ill just to think of it. That two males could be lovers was a subject so taboo in Gondor that it was never discussed, although their people often believed that it was a common practice among barbarians from distant lands. If the court found out about the relationship between Legolas and Elrohir, it was likely that a unanimous vote banishing them from the kingdom could be passed. Come to think of it, they would be lucky to escape death by hanging, and there would be nothing Aragorn could do about it. 

Faced with the lack of an answer while Haleigh's devious mind schemed away, Eldarion cried, "Please, Haleigh, keep it a secret!" 

Haleigh jumped out of his plans and gave another smile. "Then you have to let me pass!" 

"I cannot!" 

Haleigh's face dropped, and Eldarion burst into noisy tears. 

Salvation, however, came in the form of Elrohir and Legolas, both stepping out of the door. Seeing Eldarion wailing, Legolas rushed over and picked him up, while Elrohir glowered at Haleigh with ill-concealed hatred. 

"Come, Eldarion, let us go someplace else," Legolas said, walking away with Eldarion. 

"Lord Elrohir," Haleigh said, with a contemptuous bow. 

Elrohir's face turned even blacker. 

"Get in here, you wretch," Elrohir said, shoving him into the tower. "There is something I wish to talk to you about." 

* 

Just a while ago, Eldarion had chanced upon Legolas at the top of one of the palace's watch-towers, sitting on the ground and staring moodily into thin air. 

"Uncle Lass?" he said, sitting down beside Legolas and leaning on his bent leg. "Why are you not happy?" 

Legolas let out a sigh but did not turn to look at him. 

"Do you know what it means to be a great leader, Eldarion?" 

"Ada says being a King means to serve our people. He says it is a great honour." 

"Honour comes with great sacrifices, tithen pen." _Little one._

"You find it difficult, then? I know you do not like Minas Tirith and its stone walls, but at least you have Uncle Roh near you all the time!" 

Unknown to Eldarion, Legolas clenched his fists. 

"Is that not a good thing, Uncle Lass?" Eldarion said, growing confused when Legolas failed to reply. 

"You are right, El, 'tis good," Legolas said, trying to ignore his healing lips, bitten by Elrohir in the heat of passion the night before. Passion that was becoming increasingly one-sided. In his desperate state, Elrohir was losing his concern for his mate. Every coupling they had undertaken for the past few months would end up being Legolas yielding to Elrohir's rough treatment, before Elrohir fell asleep, leaving Legolas lying awake all night. 

"Lass?" 

Eldarion swung around to see Elrohir standing in the archway, studying them with concern. Legolas, on the other hand, turned slowly. 

"Uncle Roh!" Eldarion greeted with a cheery wave. 

"Eldarion, I would like to talk to Uncle Lass alone. Can you make sure nobody interrupts us?" Elrohir said. 

"Yes, Uncle Roh!" Eldarion said, alarm building in him for the first time. He gave Legolas a big hug, before running out of the room, determined to do his job properly. 

Elrohir walked over to Legolas and knelt before him. He reached out and raised Legolas's face to meet his gaze. 

"Lass?" 

Legolas's eyes dropped. He had been so ill-tempered of late, and so prone to snapping at Elrohir for tiny wrongdoings that Arwen had given him a sharp rebuking when he had used a particularly strong phrase in the company of Aragorn, Arwen, and Eldarion the night before. At the moment, he did not trust himself to not start squabbling with Elrohir again in an attempt to mete out his frustration, and so he remained silent. 

"Why do you not look at me?" Elrohir said, dismayed. His fear increased when he spotted a wine goblet beside Legolas. 

"Worry not, Roh-nîn, for I simply needed to soothe my nerves. I promised you never to turn to drink again, and I fully intend to keep my word." 

Reassured, Elrohir turned back to him. "You look so tired." 

"The same could be said of you." 

Elrohir traced his thumb across the circles that had appeared under Legolas's eyes, put there by endless, sleepless nights. 

"It pains me so much to see you like this, Lass. I know I am hurting you, and how I hate myself for it! You know that I love you, and would wish to shout it from this tower, but I cannot!" 

Legolas found that he knew all this without Elrohir telling him, and it was why he strove so hard to hide the strain, to be by Elrohir's side, supporting him, giving him what he needed. Yet, it was so difficult, when he could not help but feel like an inanimate bed-toy with the sole purpose of providing physical comfort to Elrohir. 

"Lass? What are you thinking?" 

"That you are as beautiful as you were the first day I saw you and mistook you as one of the Valar," Legolas said, reaching out and sealing his lips to Elrohir's. 

Elrohir let out a sound of protest as Legolas broke apart from him after a long while. Elrohir was about to grab Legolas when a large falcon flew into the tower, landing right on Legolas's outstretched arm. It nibbled at Legolas's ear, and gave a low shrill of delight when Legolas picked up the wine goblet to reveal a few raw chunks of meat. 

"It appears all that youthful breaking into Adar's kitchens have proved useful after all!" Legolas said, watching the falcon snap down the meat. 

When the bird had polished off its snack, Legolas detached the cylinder tied to the bird's foot, and drew out a piece of paper hidden within. His lips pursed into a thin line as he passed it to Elrohir. 

Elrohir almost let out a cry of surprise when he saw that it contained a missive from the Southron leader to his spy within the Gondorian court, instructing him to stall the debate on continuing further peace negotiations with their neighbours in order to allow the Southrons to raise a huge army to strike Gondor before she knew what had happened. Thanks were also conveyed for disclosure of the army's weaknesses and positions. 

Elrohir's surprise turned to rage. 

"If only we knew who this was meant for!" he said through gritted teeth. 

Taking Elrohir's hand in his own, Legolas massaged it absently as he said, "I came across Haleigh receiving this falcon a week ago. I called for her just after she was about to return South, and found that she had been bearing a message for him. I did not know what the message was, and so had to return again this week to wait for her, for she agreed to deliver it to me first. All that would remain afterwards would be to apprehend him when he tried to take it from her." 

"You were trailing Haleigh?" Elrohir said, amazed. 

"I suspected him, but lacked evidence to pin him down. This should be enough to warrant locking him in the deepest dungeons while we conduct further investigations." 

"Why, Lass? I thought you had never showed much interest in Gondor's affairs!" 

Legolas smiled, some of the strain disappearing. 

"You forget that I too helped put Aragorn in that throne! I do not want to see our little brother ousted from a seat he has barely warmed! Furthermore, any business of yours is surely mine too!" 

"Thank you, Lass." 

"You know you do not have to." 

The pair shared another lingering kiss, only ending it when sounds of a commotion reached their ears. 

"Eldarion!" Elrohir cried, and they both hurried down the tower to where Eldarion had burst into noisy tears. 

Legolas was not surprised to see that Haleigh was the culprit for Eldarion's distress, and he knew it would be best for Elrohir to handle the politician while he took Eldarion back to his nursery, and so he carried Eldarion away, cursing Haleigh and his ability to upset the entire family. 

Once alone inside the tower with Elrohir, Haleigh looked him in the eye. 

"What do you want?" he said, none of his usual ingratiating tones present. 

Although Elrohir was surprised, he did not show it, and instead gave a cold laugh. 

"It appears that there has been communication asking for cooperation in stalling talks on the peace process in order that the Southrons can amass an army to attack?" 

Haleigh turned green, but quickly recovered himself. 

"On what basis do you make this ludicrous accusation of there being a traitor in His Majesty's court?" 

"I have enough evidence to have you executed, Haleigh," Elrohir said, showing him the letter he and Legolas had intercepted. 

A sneer spread across Haleigh's face. "And who would believe your word?" 

"Careful, Haleigh," Elrohir said. All his pores were screaming warnings at him: Haleigh's calm and collected manner was too aberrant. Something was amiss. 

"I would lever the same advice on you. What were you doing here in the tower, anyway?" 

Elrohir clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles cracked, but he did not answer. 

"Trying to steal a few moments with your slut?" 

A loud cry of pain filled the air as Elrohir slammed a fist into Haleigh's face. 

"What did you say?" 

Clutching at his face, Haleigh spat at Elrohir, and a single tooth fell from his mouth. 

"Temper, temper, Lord Elrohir. Tell me, what depraved mind would think of taking a man to his bed? I admit that had Lord Legolas been a woman, I would not have thought twice about pillaging him again and again, but he is male! Or maybe, you are indeed the victim here, prey of a pure-blooded Elf's lust? Has he cast some deviant spell on your mind to make you yield to him?" 

Elrohir took a step back, too stunned to speak. How did Haleigh know? Who else did? 

Haleigh grinned, revealing two rows of reddened teeth. 

"I suppose I could give you the tooth as a present. I am perfectly willing to forgive your bad temper. After all, it is to be understood, even sympathised with, for what the Elf has placed you under." 

Numb, Elrohir continued to stare at Haleigh. The implications of Haleigh leaking the information were simply to great to imagine. In all likelihood, the Gondorians would demand that Legolas be burned at the stake, while Elrohir, Aragorn, and anyone with any Elven blood would be banished from their kingdom under pain of death. Their extreme prejudice against couplings undertaken by the same kind was something Elrohir had never fully explained to Legolas, and with good reason, too, for Legolas's first reaction would have been to attempt to change their attitudes, surely a death warrant. 

"You hate me; you want to kill me, don't you?" Haleigh said. "But what you do not know is that I have written this down in a sealed letter, to be opened only in the event of my sudden death. You really wouldn't want the nature of your bed-play to become common knowledge, do you?" 

"What do you want?" Elrohir said, finally finding his voice. 

"You must know, Lord Elrohir, that I am, of course, a discerning man. A discerning man knows how to keep secrets, and I am sure you do too. It is fair to say that everybody has secrets. After all, you have managed to hide Lord Legolas under the cloak of respectability and friendship thus far. There should be proof enough, don't you think? Oh no, keep that letter from the South if you wish. I can always ask for the instructions again, for more delay means more time to amass an army! 

"Now, I shall leave you here to think, for it seems like something you would enjoy. If I were you, I would stay away from Legolas. It can't be good for the health, and what a pity it would be for King Elessar to lose his most trusted advisor!" 

With that, Haleigh swept out of the tower, knowing that he had found the only one weakness in Elrohir's armour, and milked it for all it was worth. The next few months were going to be good ones; he could feel it. 

***** 

**Sindarin Translations:**   
Adar -- Father


	7. He Is Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

Pacing up and down the nursery, Legolas jumped every time he heard footsteps in the hallway, but was disappointed to find that it was not Elrohir. He had sent three servants to hunt him down, but none had been successful. 

Aragorn emerged from Eldarion's bedroom, brows knitted. 

"He is still sleeping. Arwen is sitting with him." 

Legolas clasped Aragorn's shoulder to show his support. "He will pull through." 

"What happened?" Aragorn said, sinking into a chair. 

"Roh and I were having a discussion in the tower of Hasseldorf, and Eldarion was supposed to be keeping watch for us --" 

Aragorn let out a snort. If he knew his two foster brothers, the nature of their conversation would probably have involved more than lips and tongues. 

"As I was saying," Legolas said. "We heard a commotion, and found Eldarion in hysterics at the bottom of the stairs, with Haleigh skulking around. I took Eldarion back, but was unable to calm him down. I fed him some herbs, and he fell into an exhausted sleep, before starting to run this fever soon after. Ai, where has Roh gone to? His healing powers are much better than mine --" 

"I looked at him, Legolas. There does not seem to be a physical cause to his ailment, yet he burns with such an intensity! Did he speak to you?" 

"No, he clung to me so hard that I had difficulty prying him away. It must be Haleigh! What could he have done to upset El so much?" 

"You say Roh has disappeared?" 

"None of the servants I have sent for him have come back. Shall I try?" 

"How long has he been missing?" 

"Two hours." 

Aragorn gritted his teeth in frustration. Legolas was about to offer to search for Elrohir again when the door was flung open, and Elrohir strode in. 

"I was sent for?" 

If not for the servant girl behind Elrohir, Legolas would have strode over and holding him. The Elrohir that stood before them was a marked contrast to the one he had left at the bottom of the tower. His eyes were hollow and bloodshot, and the strain in his body suggested that he was barely able to keep upright. 

"Roh?" Legolas said, unable to keep the concern off his face. 

"What is it?" Elrohir snapped. 

"Eldarion has been taken ill. Legolas was unable to calm him down, and he had to be sedated, whereupon he started running a high fever. There is nothing physically wrong with him, but the herbs do not bring down his temperature," Aragorn said, not wanting Elrohir and Legolas to start quarrelling in front of the servants. He need not have worried, for Legolas simply fell silent and turned away to study the tapestry on the wall. 

Trying his best not to look at or think about Legolas, Elrohir crossed the room. 

"I think I know what is ailing him. Let me try." 

He knocked and entered the bedroom without a second glance back at either Aragorn or Legolas. 

Once within, Elrohir ignored the questioning glance Arwen threw at him, and instead started to feel Eldarion's pulse. 

"Arwen, could you please wait outside?" 

"Elrohir?" 

" _Please_ , I do not want to be distracted." 

Rising, Arwen did as told, but not before she squeezed Elrohir's hand, which she found clammy and cold. 

Once left alone, Elrohir applied pressure to the centre of Eldarion's upper lip, watching as the boy slowly came to. 

Eldarion was about to let out a cry when he saw Elrohir standing before him, but Elrohir swept him into an embrace. 

"Hush, Eldarion. I know why you cry." 

"You do?" Eldarion said, eyes widening. 

"Do not worry. It has all been taken care of." 

"But Haleigh knows!" 

"I gave him a special dose of my magic, so that he has forgotten everything." 

"I never knew such magic existed!" Eldarion gasped. 

_Neither do I_ , thought Elrohir darkly. 

"It is a very ancient spell that few know of. Which is why you must never speak of this to anybody, not even Uncle Lass." 

Eldarion's wide eyes said it all. 

"It is part of the magic," Elrohir said, hating himself for lying to Eldarion, although he knew this was nothing compared with the lies he was about to have to tell Legolas later, lies that Legolas would be able to spot for what they were. 

"I shall leave you to rest, Eldarion; I have many things to attend to." 

"Was what Haleigh said true?" Eldarion said in a small voice. 

Elrohir felt as if a clap of thunder just hit his ears. 

"What did he say?" 

"He said you and Uncle Lass hated one another and wanted to kill each other! I told him it was not possible, as you both loved each other so much. He did not believe me, and said it could easily change, and I replied that Elves marry for life! I am so sorry, Uncle Roh, but I did not want to believe what he said!" 

"Hush," Elrohir said, pressing his hand to Eldarion's lips and started stroking his head. "It is all over." 

"So you do not hate each other? You still love each other?" 

"Yes, El," Elrohir said, knowing that Legolas would be the next to question it. "Never let any question that again. It does not matter what they say, as long as we know the truth." 

Eldarion nodded. 

"Now, Eldarion, I need to attend to some matters. Please get some rest." 

Try as he might, Eldarion could not fight the magic Elrohir employed by passing his palm over his eyes, and was soon sleeping peacefully. 

Arwen leapt up as Elrohir left the bedroom. 

"He seems to be sleeping well now. Please excuse me, as I have urgent business to attend to," Elrohir said, leaving before any of them could question him further. 


	8. Urgent Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

Entering his study, Elrohir found Faramir waiting for him.

"Elrohir, what is wrong? You don't look well." 

Nodding to Faramir, Elrohir sank into a chair and shut his eyes, attempting to draw energy from some hidden reserve to deal with what was coming. 

"Haleigh found out that Lass and I are lovers." 

Faramir sucked in a sharp breath of air. 

"How?" 

"He tricked Eldarion into telling him." 

Faramir did not answer, although his brain had started churning to think of the best way of dealing with the problem. 

"Now, he wants complicity in his treachery against Estel; in his secret pact with the Southrons!" Elrohir all but shrieked. 

"Calm down, Elrohir. Tell me everything." 

And so Elrohir did, finding relief in Faramir's gentle words and calm reaction to his information. 

Faramir thought for a while before saying, "Perhaps it is not as bad as you think. Was I repulsed when the truth of your relationship with Legolas was thrust upon me?" 

"No, but you are different, Faramir. You appreciate that the first-born are not to be feared nor avoided, and you respect our nature. It is something I am unable to say for the rest of your people." 

"Let us assume Haleigh does not talk; what would our next cause of action be?" 

"We know we cannot kill him --" 

"Yes, something more subtle has to be employed." 

A comforting wave passed through Elrohir. Faramir, unlike Boromir, had not been born for the battlefield. He was more of a diplomat, a negotiator, and an excellent reader of human nature. Under normal circumstances, he would have worked well together with Elrohir to come up with a solution, but it seemed that Elrohir was too tired to think straight. Still, Faramir's extensive and deadly network of spies were a major component of Gondor's stability, and their strength grew from day to day. 

"What do you suggest?" 

"A man such as Haleigh will have a large store of tainted slates. It will be up to us to dig through that in order to find something to counter his venom with." 

"Yes, but something to equal what he knows of me? I do not mind the loss of my reputation, Faramir, but it is Lass that I worry about. I will not have his sacrifices and pain to keep Middle-Earth from falling to evil slain in the wake of the bigotry of men like Haleigh!" 

Faramir felt some relief. At least Elrohir still cared about Legolas. 

"What will you tell Legolas?" 

The remaining colour on Elrohir's face drained from it. "He must never find out, and neither must Estel!" 

"But Legolas will know of Haleigh's treachery. He will see you refuse to act on his information!" 

"I fear he will kill Haleigh for holding me hostage like this. No, it is best he thinks the problem is with me. Perhaps I can make him leave until everything has settled down --" 

"Can your bond survive this?" 

"You speak as if I have a choice in the matter!" 

"I am not telling you what to do, Elrohir. However, you need to think if Legolas needs, or will appreciate, your protection." 

"I will bear this alone; there is no question about it. I refuse to allow his name to be sullied." 

Seeing how Elrohir would not budge, Faramir gave up trying to persuade him. "If you insist, Elrohir. I will get my men on the case, and will tell them to hurry!" 

A sharp rap sounded on the door, and Elrohir suppressed the urge to scream. When he did not take his head out of his hands, and the knock sounded again, Faramir opened the door. 

The blood in his veins started boiling as he saw a smirking Haleigh standing by the door. 

"Not interrupting anything, ah, important, am I, Lord Elrohir?" Haleigh said. "I was afraid that you and Lord Legolas were --" 

"What are you talking about? Come in!" Faramir said. 

Haleigh chuckled to himself, poured a glass from Elrohir's decanter, and sank into an armchair, watched with revulsion by Elrohir and Faramir. 

"Such good drink! Why our kitchens never come up with anything like this is --" 

"Haleigh, you forget your place!" Faramir said, voice dangerous and soft. 

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Lord Faramir, but Lord Elrohir and I are good friends, very good friends, and I am very much at home here!" 

Faramir was about to reply when another knock sounded. 

"Come in!" Elrohir called, not knowing if he should be thankful or worried at more people descending on his study this late at night. 

He knew the answer once the door opened to reveal a concerned Legolas, whose expression changed to surprise as he saw Haleigh sitting in a chair with Faramir and Elrohir standing a distance away from him. 

"Hello, Lord Legolas," Haleigh said with a grin that did not bode well. 

"Legolas! Good of you to come! We have just received word from Rivendell --" 

The frown on Legolas's face grew tighter as he sought to comprehend Faramir's cryptic message, but he entered the room, stepping aside to show that Aragorn was just behind. 

"Your Majesty!" Haleigh cried, jumping to his feet, a cold fear suddenly seizing him. 

In the process, his glass flew to the floor and shattered into a million shards. 

Elrohir and Legolas's faces changed to shades of fury, but Haleigh was too flustered to notice, as he bent down to pick up the pieces. 

"Leave it!" Legolas roared, the hatred in his voice barely masked. 

Shocked, Haleigh did as told, and did not find the wits to think out an appropriate response. 

"Our counsel was requested over a particular matter concerning Imladris, so if you please, Haleigh, any business should wait till tomorrow," Faramir said. 

"Yes, of course. I didn't mean to --" Haleigh's voice trailed off at the icy-blue glare Legolas threw at him, and shivers ran down his spine. He turned tail and fled, not even thinking to prostrate himself before Aragorn again. 

Once he left, Faramir slammed the door and bolted it, while Elrohir stared at the mess before his feet. 

"Why was that traitorous bastard son of Orcs and black Dwarves drinking from your glass?" Legolas said, a picture of cold fury. 

Elrohir looked up, and his eyes met with Aragorn's. Neither of them had heard Legolas utter such an angry, hateful insult in his life. Even Faramir, who did not know that Legolas's mother had been killed by a company of Orcs and Dwarves, was looking apprehensive and concerned at his rage. 

"Legolas --" Aragorn said. 

"Answer me!" Legolas shouted, eyes still fixed on Elrohir. 

Forgetting his usual reservations of intimacy with Legolas in the presence of others, Elrohir scooped him into his arms and started kissing his brow and cheeks. 

"Calm down, Lass-nîn, please," he murmured. 

A gesture which would have comforted Legolas under normal circumstances only seemed to agitate him further. He squirmed away from Elrohir and stared at him. 

"What is wrong, Roh? Tell me!" 

"Nothing," Elrohir said. 

The lie caused Legolas to flare up. "Stop lying to me!" 

"Lass, you are exhausted. Maybe you should return to Ithilien for a rest." 

A long pause greeted his words, and Faramir suppressed a groan. Elrohir was so tired that he had no idea what he was doing: both to Legolas and himself. 

"You are both tired --" 

Ignoring him, Legolas said, "Are you sending me away?" 

"Legolas, please!" Aragorn said, touching his arm. 

Legolas flung Aragorn away so violently that he almost sent him reeling. 

"I am not your personal whore, Elrohir, to be sent away when you have sated your lust." 

Aragorn and Faramir were too stunned to react when Legolas ripped open the door, stormed out, slamming it behind him with such a great force that the entire room shook. They did not notice Elrohir as a sudden black wall of fatigue hit him, and he crumpled to the floor in a heap. 

"Aragorn!" Faramir cried when he turned and saw Elrohir. 

Aragorn picked Elrohir up, and carried him onto a chaise longue, where he undid his tight collar. 

Coming back to consciousness, Elrohir seemed disorientated, before his grey eyes flared. 

"He is right," Elrohir whispered. "I have treated him little better than a whore." 

"Drink," Aragorn said, forcing a goblet full of miruvor obtained from Elrohir's private store down his throat. 

The strain soon proved too much, and red circles started to cloud Elrohir's vision, as he succumbed to the blackness again. 

"The glass was one of a set Legolas gave Elrohir to celebrate a hundred years of their binding," Aragorn said in response to Faramir's questioning look. "Perhaps I should tell Elrohir to leave for Imladris immediately. I have never seen either of them like this before." 

"Elrohir will want to stay until the business with the Southrons gets resolved." 

"Yes, I understand and appreciate how he feels, but none of this is worth getting them both into such an exhausted state! It is my own fault for not realising how bad thing were prior to this, even with Elladan's warning." 

"Perhaps it's best to wait until Elrohir wakes tomorrow." 

Aragorn nodded, and lifted Elrohir from his deep sleep, wondering at his decreased weight, and brought him back to his bed-chamber through a private passage. He noticed that the servants had not been allowed in by Elrohir, and sheets, pillows, cushions, and remnants of what had been a tunic were strewn over the entire room. 

Aragorn and Faramir did not raise any eyebrows, and instead placed Elrohir on the bed and covered him with a thick duvet. 

"I think you might have to watch over him tonight," Aragorn said. "I shall go and seek Legolas out." 

Faramir nodded and settled himself into an armchair, preparing himself for a long night.


	9. Shattered Fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

Legolas had strode through the corridors back to his chambers, mind numb with anger. By the time he reached his rooms and locked the door behind him, the anger had given away to something else, and he slid to the floor, shaking. He was running out of excuses for Elrohir, and while it was true that they had had their fair share of squabbles, this one felt like something impossible to recover from. After all, he had never questioned Elrohir's commitment in a way he was doing now. 

An age later, a knock came on the door, but Legolas ignored it. He was in no fit state to face Elrohir, not after he had uttered those hurtful words. 

To his greatest ire, the door was tried, and then the lock picked. Legolas prepared to snap at Elrohir, but was faced with Aragorn instead. 

Seeing Legolas huddled on the floor near his balcony, Aragorn strode across the room and folded his arms around Legolas. 

It was the last straw for Legolas, and he turned to Aragorn, whispering, "But I love him so much!" 

His tears broke through the shattered front, but still Aragorn did not say a word, instead rocking Legolas in what he hoped was a small measure of comfort. In all their long years as friends, he had not seen Legolas like this before. Emotions Aragorn had fought hard to suppress years ago came rushing to the surface again, and he found himself wanting to throw away his life in exchange for a smile from Legolas again. 

It was a good time before Legolas showed any signs of stopping, and even then, he continued to fold his body around his legs, refusing to allow Aragorn into his most private world of pain. 

"Come, Lass," Aragorn said, taking Legolas's wrist in his hand. He noticed that an involuntary flinch passed through Legolas then. 

Knowing that Legolas would not submit to an examination, Aragorn continued to pull Legolas closer to him, while at the same time started undoing his cuff. He let out a shocked gasp as he pushed up the sleeve to reveal dark, angry lines of raw flesh running around Legolas's wrist, some more healed than others, reddened and painful where they had been chaffed over and over again. 

"Elrohir has been hitting you!" Aragorn cried, stunned. 

Anger flashed across Legolas's face. "Shame on you, Estel! I thought you knew your brother well enough than to think him capable of that! Elrohir has not, and will _never_ hit me." 

The worry did not leave Aragorn. "Then what is this? Do not try to protect him --" 

"I am not! Elrohir has simply been rough in his bed-play, although I do not see what business this is of yours!" 

Aragorn's thoughts flew to the belts he had seen strewn over Elrohir's bed-chamber. 

"Valar!" he breathed, staring at Legolas. 

Legolas stiffened. "What did you come here for? To humiliate me further?" 

"No, Lass," Aragorn cried, trying to pull him even closer. 

Hearing the concern in his voice, Legolas stopped fighting. 

"There are times when I doubt he loves me anymore," he said, fighting back the tears. "I am starting to fear his touch." 

Stroking Legolas's hair, Aragorn placed a few kisses on his head. "It is impossible to fall out of love of you, Legolas. I am sure that Roh still loves you as much as he did when he first gave his heart to you." 

Legolas's eyes grew wide. "Estel, are you saying --" 

"Yes." 

"But what about Arwen?" 

"I love her more than anything in all of Arda, but there is a small part of my heart that is unable to give up the love I felt for you all those years ago. I do not want to see you so unhappy, Legolas. Elrohir has no right to treat you this way. Come tomorrow, I shall tell him to leave for Ithilien with you." 

Touched, Legolas felt a little more strength return to his deadened limbs. 

"Roh will not leave. He has made up his mind, and you know nothing will be able to change it." 

"But if you ask him?" 

"Do you think I have not tried? Furthermore, after what I said to him --" 

"He deserved every single word of it!" Aragorn cried, thinking about the angry injuries. "Lass, I do not think he realised before how much he was hurting you, and that was because you did not say anything!" 

Images of Elrohir slamming roughly into him came to Legolas, and he tried to shut them out. 

"I should leave and wait for him in Ithilien." 

"Please, stay behind!" 

"Why?" 

"If not for Roh's sake, stay for Eldarion. I have been meaning to tell you this, but I heard him complaining yesterday that he hardly got to spend time with you. He looks up to you, even worships you, and I would like for him to start learning to use a bow and arrow." 

"Do you wish for me to instruct him, then?" 

"There is no better teacher than the Golden Archer of Mirkwood." 

Legolas knew Aragorn was making it up as he went along. Still, he was grateful, nevertheless, for Aragorn's good intentions. 

"Since you put it that way, I will gladly undertake instructing Eldarion. But, I cannot face Roh after what I said to him, so do not expect me to seek him out." 

"Thank you, Lass." 

"I am sorry, Estel." 

"You do not choose to be so easy to love." 

* 

True to his word, Legolas started Eldarion's lessons the next day, starting with a lecture on the most basic aspects of bowmanship. Eldarion had long heard tales of how his Uncle Lass had saved the Fellowship from many a dire situation with his skill, and was so excited at receiving instruction from him that he stilled his usual active nature, and paid him full attention. 

The days went on in this manner, with Legolas accompanying Eldarion to the training yard at the crack of dawn and putting in a good two hours before breakfast. This Eldarion did without a single complaint, much to Aragorn and Arwen's greatest surprise. They had known that Legolas would require Eldarion to rise early, for it was part of a warrior's discipline, but had their doubts as to whether their unruly son would co-operate. 

Save for his private lessons with loremasters like Faramir, Eldarion found himself free for most of the day, and would inevitably choose to stick close to Legolas, pestering him for tales of the Fellowship, Imladris and Eryn Galen, or begging him for an impromptu lesson on the many plants that grew in the royal gardens. Just the other day, Eldarion was heard telling a shocked Arwen that he wished to follow the ways of the Silvan folk and forgo all meats, only to be persuaded that a future King of Gondor could hardly insult his hosts by refusing to eat their best roast. 

Much to Aragorn's relief, Legolas found comfort in Eldarion's innocent companionship, and smiles started working their way back to his face. While it was true that some of Aragorn's subjects were starting to question the wisdom in allowing a full-blooded Elf to exert his influence on the Crown Prince, most of them had not the time to think about it, for it seemed that the situation in the Southrons was reaching crisis point. 

While Legolas was sheltered by having Eldarion around him, the same could not be said of Elrohir. As Legolas had predicted, Elrohir no longer sought him out. Instead, he appeared to retreat behind his huge stack of duties, skipping meals and not emerging from his study for hours. To all around him, he appeared to be wasting away before their eyes, as his face started to take on a hollow, gaunt look, and his eyes were dull and bloodshot. His behaviour in court, too, was beginning to be talked about. While he had always been a strong proponent for strong, decisive action, he had started to stall major decisions relating to the Southrons by coming up with ridiculous objections and concerns. While he had always been charismatic, charming and persuasive, he was now bad-tempered and brusque to the point of rudeness to various minister and courtiers. 

Of course, Arwen and Aragorn's efforts to help him, or even to get to the heart of the matter were met with flat rejections, and so they had left him alone. If things continued the way they were, it seemed that the only solution would be to forcibly remove Elrohir and place him in Imladris in order for him to recover. 

Legolas saw all of this and worried, but did nothing. There was no doubt about the way Elrohir would have responded, and so Legolas kept his distance, only exchanging civilised conversation with him to put up a front for the benefit for those who did not know of their difficulties. 

Then, three weeks after their quarrel, Legolas found himself treading the path to Elrohir's room again. He had heard from Aragorn how Elrohir had stormed from the negotiating room for the second time in as many days. Faramir had left on an assignment a week before, and it appeared that Elrohir's workload had doubled as a result. He appeared to lack even the strength to keep upright at times, and was looking like a living skeleton. Just the other day, he had missed a step and fallen down a long flight of stairs, resulting in a very swollen eye. 

Not to Legolas's surprise, there was no answer to a knock on the door, and so he picked the lock and entered the room. A dying candle burnt on a table, illuminating a mess of papers interspersed with half-chewed cocoa beans, often taken for their energising and sleep-deprivation effects. 

Rummaging about in the cupboard next to the table, Legolas came across a large store of beans before he managed to find a new candle. Lighting it, he noticed that the papers consisted of pages of correspondences from Faramir: old papers and reports. 

The door to the private passage connecting Elrohir's room to his study was ajar, and so Legolas pulled it open and strode through. Finding Elrohir's study silent, Legolas pushed open the door, to see that Elrohir had collapsed upon his desk amidst more papers, empty mugs, and more beans. 

Rushing forward, Legolas saw that Elrohir had given in to his exhaustion and fallen asleep. Sympathy coupled with a surge of love filled Legolas, and he gently raised Elrohir away from the table. 

Elrohir stirred, and an eye cracked open. He tried to speak when he saw that it was Legolas, but instead only managed to let out a croak. 

"Shh. Come, Roh, let us get you comfortable." 

Elrohir was unable to protest as Legolas gathered him into his arms and lifted him off the chair. Noticing that Elrohir was shaking, Legolas brought him back to his bed chamber and placed him on the bed. 

By this time, Elrohir was more awake, but was still unable to speak as Legolas started undressing him. When Legolas pulled the covers over him, Elrohir's eyes widened, then closed, before he started to tremble. 

Startled, Legolas lifted the covers and took Elrohir's body into his arms, noting that Elrohir was icy-cold. Recognising all this as signs of extreme fatigue, Legolas cradled Elrohir's head against his chest, stroking his hair and rubbing his back, and started singing a low and soothing song. 

Cocooned in Legolas's soothing embrace, Elrohir started to calm down, and it was not long before he gave in to the sweet lull of sleep. 

That night, Elrohir's dreams were no longer tormented and frightening, and he woke to feel refreshed for the first time in months. Blinking, he noted that a golden stream of sunlight was peeking through the drawn curtains. Still disorientated, he sat up in bed to find that his room had been tidied. 

The door opened, and Legolas entered with a breakfast tray laden with fruits, oats, and a traditional Imladrin cooked breakfast. 

Seeing Elrohir sitting up, Legolas smiled. "You have finally risen, sluggard! It is past noon, and this might more appropriately be called lunch." 

He placed the tray before Elrohir and perched on the bed, wondering at Elrohir's silence. 

"Lass?" 

"Eat! You look as if you have not taken a bite in months! I have been teaching El, and it is a beautiful day outside." 

Sinking his teeth into a nectarine, a wave of hunger swept over Elrohir, and he wolfed down the rest of the fruit, ignoring Legolas's amused smile. Once that was done, he attacked the other contents of the tray, wolfing down them down. 

Leaning back and feeling as if he was filled to the brim, Elrohir noted that Legolas was still staring at him. 

He reached for Legolas's hand, squeezed it, and said, "Thank you, Lass." 

Legolas brought his hand up to his lips. "I hope you do not get sick after eating all that so quickly. Mmm, still sweet." 

Attempting to bring himself under control as Legolas started sucking his fingers, Elrohir said, "Lass, there is something I have to tell you." 

"Hmm?" Legolas said, not to be dissuaded. 

"I received word from Faramir last night --" 

A frustrated growl escaped Legolas. "Hear me out, Lass. He has found that Haleigh's son, Halim, was taken by the Southrons a year ago." 

Legolas sat up straight and released Elrohir's hand. 

"But he was supposed to have left to stay with his relatives!" 

"No, Lass. Faramir paid a visit to their estate and found that Halim never arrived. He made a few more enquiries, and the trail led to Krashnon's first-born, Talik. It appears that Halim is being held a prisoner in Talik's castle. Black as his heart might be, Haleigh does indeed find some room to love his son." 

"Yes, he did use to go on about his precious son. So you believe the Southrons are controlling him in this manner? What do you propose to do?" 

Elrohir reached across and grasped Legolas's hand. 

"What I plan for _us_ to do, Lass, is to rescue Halim." 

The surprise was all too clear in Legolas's eyes. All Elrohir had done so far was to push Legolas away, to protect him, and now -- 

"Will you, Lass?" Elrohir said, and Legolas saw that there were tears of desperation in his eyes. "Will you not come with me?" 

"I will, Roh. I just did not realised you still wanted me --" 

"I always do, Lass. I am sorry I could not act against Haleigh, even with your information. Many would have disregarded the evidence we obtained, as there is no proof that Haleigh is the one meant to receive the letter." 

"But I saw him! And Gonwin told me too!" 

Seeing the sad look on Elrohir's face, the answer came to Legolas. 

"They do not trust my word," he said, and there was disbelief in his tone. "I do not understand why being an Elf means I am to be feared and distrusted!" 

"Neither do I, Lass. Your heart is so beautiful that any who doubts it must lack a sound mind. But you must understand that people fear the unknown, and make up stories of evil to feel better." 

Legolas noticed then that it was the first time in a long while that Elrohir had praised him. 

"When do we leave?" 

"Now, if possible." 

"But you are still tired!" 

"How would you have felt if it were Eldarion locked up in some foreign lord's cell while you were held hostage to his commands?" 

Legolas fell silent. 

"Do you understand now, Lass? Deplorable as Haleigh might be, he did all this because he loved Halim. I would have done the same thing had it been you locked up in a dungeon." 

Legolas's shocked expression almost caused Elrohir to speak his thought: _Or rather, I am doing the same thing for your sake._

Leaning forward and stroking Elrohir's face, Legolas let out a gentle smile, one that Elrohir loved and missed so much. 

"At least allow time for me to give you a bath. I have the herbs ready." 

Elrohir allowed Legolas to lead him to the bathroom and give him an invigorating massage. Leaning back into Legolas's embrace, Elrohir felt the strength come back to him. 

A rapid knocking on the door sounded just after the pair had finished getting dressed. 

"Lass, please stay out of sight," Elrohir whispered, fearing the worst. 

Feeling Elrohir tensing up, Legolas agreed and slipped behind the door without a sound. 

"Uncle Roh!" a loud shout filled the air, and Eldarion came bounding into the room wearing a big grin. "I have been looking all over for you!" 

Chuckling, Legolas stepped into view and returned the hug Eldarion flung at him. 

"The two of you smell so nice!" Eldarion said, still clinging onto Legolas's waist. "Is it true that you have both made up? Ada told me that you had a small fight before this, but would come to your senses soon enough. He was right!" 

Knowing that Aragorn had played down the seriousness of their estrangement, Elrohir and Legolas answered in the affirmative. 

"Yes, Eldarion, as a matter of speaking, Lass and I will be taking a short holiday," Elrohir said. "It has been long ere I left Gondor." 

A cry of disappointment escaped Eldarion. "I don't suppose I can go along?" 

Legolas laughed. "Nay, El, I am afraid your parents will not give their permission. Perhaps when you are older, we will bring you with us. While I am gone, I expect you to continue your practices every morning." 

"Yes, mi'lord!" Eldarion said, mocking a bow at him. "When do you leave?" 

"This afternoon," Elrohir said. 

"So soon?" 

"Yes, I am afraid so. Lass and I will need to talk to your father about this. Do you know where he is?" 

"I last saw him cooing to Narssin and dancing a ridiculous dance while holding her." 

Elrohir and Legolas had to try hard to keep straight faces at Eldarion's description of Aragorn. 

"You used to enjoy that when you were her age!" Legolas said. 

Horror and indignation filled Eldarion's face. "Did I?" 

"We were all young once," Elrohir said, suppressing a grin as the trio left the room in search of Aragorn. 


	10. The Last Bastion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

Leaving Minas Tirith behind, a sense of joy filled Elrohir and Legolas, and all their worries seemed to fall away. Even Elrohir found it difficult to keep thinking about Haleigh's blackmail and their task ahead when faced with lack of suffocating buildings pressing down on him. 

They pressed on, making brisk progress, but still finding the time to enjoy each other's company in a way that neither had been able to for the past year. Legolas was adamant that Elrohir not tire himself out, and insisted on stopping and resting for a few hours every night while he kept watch. 

By the time the pair left the borders of Gondor, they were feeling renewed. Save for a few skirmishes with bandits who were easily dispatched, the trip had been uneventful. As agreed, they met up with Faramir on the border, and he was glad to see them almost back to their laughing, joking selves of old again. 

That night, they sought shelter in a small hamlet as a huge storm whipped the plains before them. 

Joining Faramir in the almost-empty dining room in the inn, Elrohir let out a sigh as he sank into the chair. 

"Lass insisted on keeping watch every night and is exhausted. His head had barely touched the pillow and he was asleep!" 

"Hmm, and of course you had to put him to bed to make sure he was properly exhausted before you came down? I suppose too that you realise that the walls in dwellings like this as thin?" 

"We were discreet," Elrohir said, waving it off. "I have heard that the Southrons view couplings between the same kind with greater disgust than the Gondorians -- if that were possible." 

Faramir gestured towards the hood over Elrohir's head. 

"You are probably safe in a small place like this, where all people care about is eking out their next meal. If you remove that in a larger town or city, I can guarantee that you will be arrested, poked, and prodded-and that is only for being part-Elven. These people have all but forgotten about the presence of the first-born, and even tales of the Elven army's second march against Sauron did not reach their ears." 

Elrohir shook his head in amazement. "It never fails to amaze me how ignorant people are!" 

"You forget that you were lucky enough to be born a son of Elrond." 

"Yet I cannot see your father sharing your understanding." 

A momentary cloud passed across Faramir's face at the mention, although he appreciated Elrohir's blunt character. 

Knowing he had hit a sore point without offending, Elrohir shrugged off the awkward moment and said, "There are times when I wish the world were filled with people as enlightened as you, Éowyn and Éomer. But that would make everything too easy and too perfect." 

"Yet you do not complain about Legolas." 

Elrohir's face lit up. "Lass is beautiful." 

"Can he do no wrong in your eyes?" 

"Can Éowyn, or Elboron, for that matter?" 

"No," Faramir said, smiling at the thought of his son and wife. 

"You must miss them," Elrohir said, calling for another tankard of beer. 

"Every day. But enough about me. What's the latest Haleigh has been up to? 

"He deserves to be strung up and dangled from the tower of Minas Morgul! I had to endure days of endless taunts about the wisdom of allowing _someone like Lass_ to train Eldarion. He spoke of it as if Lass had a disease! I know you might say he cannot help being brought up to think in this way, but you cannot deny that he is a repulsive reptile!" 

"Yes," Faramir said, thinking hard. "Yet, you choose to rescue his son without expecting anything back from him." 

"I may not have a son, but were Lass to be captured --" 

"Having a good heart who empathises with the plight of others is nothing to be ashamed of, Elrohir." 

"It must be Lass's influence on me, then." 

A quiet chuckle passed between them. 

Staring at the dying fire, it was a while before Elrohir said, "Whether Haleigh chooses to turn his back on his traitorous and black dealings after this, I will leave Gondor for a long break. I was a fool not to see this earlier, but in my desire to protect and defend Lass from those who wished him ill, I had forgotten to protect him from myself. Valar, how much he must have suffered!" 

"Better late than never." 

A sudden influx of cold fear hit Elrohir, cutting of his reply. 

"Lass!" he cried, recognising the reason for his distress being a sudden change in Legolas's emotions that passed through to him. 

Flying up the stairs three at a time, Elrohir burst into the room to find Legolas killing two men wrapped in black. Large flames were already licking the corner of the room, and a few more bodies lying to the side bore witness to the swiftness with which Legolas had countered the attack. 

"Let's go!" Faramir cried, helping to gather up their belongings. 

Shouts from below signalled the discovery of the fire. 

"Come on, Lass!" Elrohir said, dragging Legolas from the room. 

Slipping out the back of the inn, the trio disappeared into the blackness of the night and straight into the storm, leaving the hamlet in turmoil. 

It was an hour before the storm calmed enough for them to hear themselves think, and Legolas wiped the rain from his face and turned to Elrohir. 

"What happened?" Elrohir said, as Legolas showed no signs of speaking first. 

"I heard a rustling, and saw a blade coming for me." 

Elrohir recognised that Legolas was still recovering from the encounter with the assailants. Killing was against his nature, and Elrohir knew that he was upset as he was unsure if he had shed blood in error. 

"You were defending yourself." 

"They were men of Talik's," Faramir said, picking up the cue from Elrohir. "Those men were from his elite Assassin's Guild. It appears that they are on to us." 

"I will ensure then that the message goes out to their base that they have been successful in their attempt," Legolas said, although there was no mistaking the tremor in his voice. 

"You knew they were following us?" Elrohir said. 

"Yes, although I was unsure of who they were at the time. I saw their falcon this afternoon, and she told me that she was with a group of trained and armed men. I did not know of their intentions, and did not think about it after," Legolas said. 

Seeing Faramir's confused look, Elrohir said, "The Southrons often utilise falcons to carry their messages, and Lass is able to speak with them." 

"Perhaps we should press on, then," Faramir said. "Already I fear for my men in Krashnon's court." 

Agreeing with Faramir, the trio set off across the plains. There seemed not to be any signs of further pursuers, and so they settled into a quick pace, stopping only to allow Faramir rest, before pushing on towards Talik's castle. 

It was late in the afternoon when they finally reached Halabaad, a bastion of strategic importance, guarding the only ford of an otherwise torrential river. The city was large, and a steady stream of peasants and tradesmen flowed in both directions, watched closely by swarthy sentries. 

Slipping into the menagerie, Elrohir and Legolas kept their cloaks pulled well over their heads and slouched through, ensuring to tread as heavily as possible. Even so, Legolas was starting to think they should have waited for night to fall before attempting to enter the city, as a few curious glances were starting to be thrown in their directions. He was glad that Faramir had suggested blackening his face and hair, for his golden mane would have stood out -- even with a cloak covering it -- in a city where men's hair were thicker and blacker than even Elrohir's raven mane. 

"You there!" a sentry cried from behind, gesturing at Legolas. 

Pausing in his step, Legolas turned slowly, Elrohir close beside him. 

Faramir was over in front of the sentry in an instant. 

"Mi'lord, wha' di'ya think of the weather today? Sure could use a cold beer, no?" 

Legolas almost smiled when he saw Faramir press a coin into the sentry's hand discreetly. 

"Oh, no, nothing!" the sentry said, waving Legolas on. "I thought you were somebody I knew, but I was wrong!" 

Once through and past the gates, Faramir lowered his hood enough to grin at Elrohir and Legolas. 

"Don't let anybody tell you that money can't take you a long way!" he said. "Now keep your heads down and slouch more; you are still looking too graceful to be wretched travellers. If anybody approaches us, let me do the talking!" 

"Yessir!" Elrohir said, doing such a good imitation that Legolas began shaking with silent laughter. 

"Enough of that!" Faramir said, almost letting out a laugh too. "Let's go!" 

He led them through the busy thoroughfare, taking many turns, twisting and winding through the warren of alleys lined with squalid houses. By the time he stopped, the Elves found themselves struggling to pinpoint their exact location, and the sun was starting to glow red over the rooftops, casting long shadows around. 

Before Faramir could say anything, a large crowd of children rushed towards them, and immediately started shouting in the local dialect, their arms outstretched. It did not escape their attention that the children were too thin and their clothes filthy and threadbare. 

Legolas found his head being clawed at by a tiny boy, who stared up at him with pitiful eyes. Drawn to the young one, Legolas bent down to listen to what he was trying to say. 

"Rassah nish, salar --" 

Legolas's smile froze, and he reached out to grab the boy's other hand. It took the child a while to realise what had happened, whereupon he let out a cry of pain. 

All eyes were upon the pair, or, more accurately, the tinder box wrought of mithril in the boy's hand. 

Caught in the act, he started crying, and dropped the box with a loud clatter on the floor. 

Relenting upon seeing his tears, Legolas released his arm. Seizing the opportunity, the boy, together with the entire hoard of children, melted away into the shadows without a sound. 

Bending down to pick up the box, Legolas was still taking stock of the situation when a door was thrown open, and two very big and very drunk patrons stepped out of a dingy pub. 

Their attention was drawn to the squat pub with its cracked window panes, so caked with dirt that light had difficulty filtering through. A blast of hot air greeted them as Faramir ducked within, bringing with it rancid smells of unwashed bodies, spilt beer gone bad, and debauched merry-making. Stooping to avoid the low beams designed to keep the heat in during harsh winters, Elrohir and Legolas followed, the latter lapping in all the sights with interest, although Elrohir noted the recoil he gave when a leering face peered too close to him. 

Feeling Elrohir's arm at his elbow, Legolas saw that he had let Faramir break away from them, and so quickly joined him at the counter. 

"I'm lookin' for a certain Mister Salanor," Faramir was shouting at the bartender to make himself heard above the din raging around them. 

The grimy barman's face lit up, and he sat down the pint he had been filling with a loud clunk. 

"Mister Salanor? This way, goodsir! I wasn' told he had been expectin' yer till tomorrow! Still, I believe the goodsir himself has returned, so please follow me." 

They did as they were told, ending up in the back of the pub, separated from the melee by a long thin corridor. 

Seeing two scruffy creatures snoring on the table, the barman grabbed them by their collars and hurled them down the corridor. 

"Ge' yer filthy skins away before I lay in ter yer!" he cried. 

"Tell Mister Salanor tha' Willdom 'as arrived wi' clients," Faramir said as the trio settled into the seats. 

"Very well, very well, sir. Can I get yer somethin' ter drink?" 

"Three beers." 

"Very well. Tha'll be on the house." 

"Nice ack-sent," Elrohir said, grinning as the barman passed out of earshot. 

Before Faramir could answer, the barman was back with three tankards, startling them with his speed. Legolas noticed then that bits of his breakfast remained nestled in his beard, and was reminded of Gimli all of a sudden. 

Faramir and Elrohir started to drink, while Legolas stared into space. 

"Lass?" Elrohir said, slipping his hand under the table and placing it on his thigh. 

"I was thinking if I should perhaps have let the little boy get away with the box. After all, my father has a hundred more of those, and it would easily be worth a nice house in a better neighbourhood," Legolas said. 

"Make no mistake, Legolas," Faramir said. "The money would not have gone to giving him a better life. These children are orphans working the streets for crimelords who take whatever they find. Perhaps they might give him meat with his gruel for a week as a reward for the loot, but come next week, he'll be back on the streets again." 

"Then perhaps we should take him away, back to Gondor --" 

"There is only so much we can do, Lass," Elrohir said. 

Legolas's reply was eaten by the arrival of a bearded man. 

Faramir jumped up and embraced the man. 

"It is good to see you, Salanor!" he cried. 

Salanor, embarrassed at the warm greeting, allowed Faramir to drag him onto a chair. 

"Captain --" 

"None of that here!" Faramir said, slapping him on the back. 

Elrohir noted then that the barman was standing a distance away and watching them with interest with the pretext of polishing the wall, and so he made a large show of downing his tankard of beer and gesturing for another round to be brought over. 

Making use of the break in scrutiny, Faramir introduced Legolas and Elrohir to Salanor, who almost jumped out of his seat. 

"My Lords!" he cried, but was prevented from bowing by Faramir's firm yank. 

"What are you doing?" Faramir hissed. "What has happened to throw you into such a state?" 

Salanor let out a long sigh, taking a gulp of beer and waiting for the barman to drop out of sight. 

"These are uncertain times. it appears that Talik and Ackwin, his younger brother, are fighting each other. News from the capital is that Krashnon is weakening by the day, and it will not be long ere the time come to appoint an heir. 

"But do not concern yourselves with these things, my Lords. The only thing is that security has been tightened tenfold as a result, and the usual sentries guarding the castle have been rotated. We need to find a means of dealing with them." 

"How many sentries are there at any one point?" Legolas said. 

"At the weakest entrances, two." 

Legolas thought for a moment, before he ventured to say, "Leave them to me. All you need to concern yourself with is to get us to Halim's cell and back out again." 

"But there will be too many for us to incapacitate without raising an alarm!" 

"Just do as he says," Elrohir said, already having an idea of what Legolas was planning. 

Faramir nodded, sealing the matter. 

"Halim's disappearance will not stay unnoticed for long. It is essential we find a means to escape," Faramir said. "Salanor and I should search for some steeds." 

"Meaning he is afraid that we would ruin things were we to go along," Elrohir said to Legolas, swapping his once-again empty tankard for Legolas's still-full one. 

"At the rate you are drinking, I should not wonder at that," Legolas said, as Elrohir took another gulp. 

"If you look that way, you would see that the barman is starting to wonder at your untouched mug, for any man worth his weight in salt would have finished two pints by now. It is not my fault you refuse to touch a drop of this." 

"How you can allow such vile liquid down your throat is a mystery to me!" Legolas said. 

Salanor gaped at them. This was not what he had expected the mighty Elven lords in King Elessar's court to be like. In fact, at the way they were jibing at each other, they seemed almost -- normal. 

"No, Elrohir," Faramir said, trying not to snigger. "It will be easier for two of us to move around. Salanor will take you back to his apartment, which conveniently overlooks the castle's side entrance." 

"A grand idea," Elrohir said. "Lass and I could use some quiet time before the battles sure to take place tonight." 

Legolas had to slide his hand under the table to prevent Elrohir from moving further along his thigh, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Faramir. 

"Shall we?" he said, knowing that Elrohir was growing restless with the waiting. 

They left the pub, Salanor taking time to toss a large bag filled with coins at the barman, who thanked them profusely, bowing to the floor. 

"Should we worry about the barman?" Elrohir said as they settled amongst the cushions and rugs in Salanor's small living room, and the Men lit up long pipes. 

"No. He has worked for me for years and has received enough benefits and money to know better than to betray us. Even if he does, we plan to be gone by daybreak tomorrow," Salanor said. 

"We do not mean to force you to leave your home," Legolas said. 

"This is not my home, Lord Legolas. I was taken from the borderlands and sold as a slave here as a child. It was only with the grace of the Gondorian ambassador did I manage to get liberated. Sadly, he died, poisoned by one of Krashnon's agents before I could repay my debt to him. Henceforth, I pledged my life to the service of Gondor, and it is here that you find me." 

"I have need for a man in Ackwin's employ. You will do well with your knowledge of Talik's court," Faramir said, helping himself to some grapes. 

"Could you elaborate more on the situation, Salanor?" Elrohir said. 

"My Lord, you should not concern yourself with Southron's internal upheavals." 

"On the contrary, you must surely realise that Talik has his father's war-mongering nature, whereas Ackwin is a peace-maker, who would extend a hand of friendship to Gondor. As such, the outcome of their struggle for the throne could well be very important to us." 

"That is not for you to worry yourself over," Faramir said, seeing Legolas make an impatient frown. "Leave it to us soldiers of Gondor." 

Realising he had gotten carried away again, Elrohir fell silent, and the conversation meandered for a while before Faramir and Salanor left in search of steeds. 

Seeing Legolas staring out of the window, deep in thought, Elrohir watched him in turn. 

After a long while, Legolas turned to Elrohir. 

"Roh, shall we bring the little boy back to Gondor? We can give him a better life." 

Elrohir froze, knowing that Legolas was thinking about Elrohir's own longing for a child of their own. 

Hearing no response from Elrohir, Legolas turned around to look at him. 

"Do you not think --" 

"Would you be able to choose between him and the gulls?" Elrohir said. "You will love him as your son, but can you let him go? There are a thousand children to save out there for every one you wish to take in, Lass. Yes, I ache for a child of our own, but I do not want us to lose him. We cannot forget that we are immortal, whereas mortals will pass on. I do not want you to have another tie to cut when we leave these shores." 

"But what about _your_ needs?" 

"I have Eldarion, Elessiel and Narssin. Dan too is getting married, and will have little ones of his own. They are enough for me." 

"That boy does not deserve a life like this." 

"Many born into this world do not deserve the lives they lead, and many kings and queens do not deserve the riches they enjoy. Yet, all that matters to me now is your happiness. I might have given you doubt, but I will do my best to realise this wish of mine." 

A smile broke across Legolas's face, chasing away all the remaining worries and doubts.


	11. To Rescue a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

Crouched behind the pillar, the four figures in black watched the changing of the sentries with keen interest. It did not escape their attention that the new guards had shields that were less polished and that they dragged their feet more as they walked. It was the window they had been waiting for. 

Legolas turned to Elrohir and nodded, while bending down to whisper in Faramir's ear. 

"Let me deal with them," he said. 

Not waiting for Faramir to question him further, he stepped into the main path, into full view of the guards. Behind him, Faramir and Salanor could not contain their gasps of surprise. 

"Halt! Who goes there?" the guards cried, leaping to their feet, swords drawn. 

Legolas lowered his hood, and a soft song escaped his lips. Gentle and soothing, it seemed to confuse the men, who shook their heads like great cats trying to ward off sleep and confusion. 

"Who are you?" one of the guards said, although his voice had lost its sharp tone and was instead filled with curiosity and wonder. 

Legolas reached them, and Elrohir followed suit, beckoning for Faramir and Salanor to do the same. 

"We are nobody," Legolas said, his voice a low, pleasant purr. 

It was then that Faramir realised Legolas was lacing his song and speech with Elven magic and working it upon the minds of the soldiers. Well-versed in Elven lore, Faramir recognised this power to be unique and unheard off even among the Elves, and felt himself grow disconcerted that he had known Legolas for so many years without knowing that he had this power. 

"You see nothing, and will remember nothing," Legolas said, walking past the soldiers and walking through the open door, while Elrohir, Faramir and Salanor followed behind. 

Once within the castle grounds with no one else in sight, Legolas stopped singing and pulled his hood over his head again. 

Seeing Faramir's questioning gaze, Elrohir said, "It is an ability that Lass had discovered only in recent years. He uses it sparingly, and only on those who are easily bent to do the will of others." 

"Not because it is not powerful enough," Faramir said, sudden realisation hitting him. 

"No," Legolas said quietly. "It is too unpredictable and uncontrollable. The only person I told about it was Roh. I do not like using it any more than you like the idea of it." 

Turning to Salanor, Elrohir gave him a quizzical look. 

"You do not curse him for possession of the magic." 

Salanor gave a small smile. 

"Faramir trusts him, and there is nothing he could do that I would question." 

"And for that, I know that I do not err in trusting my life -- and that of my family's -- in Salanor's hands," Faramir said. 

Salanor found himself filled with gratitude and unable to speak, and so he gestured for them to follow him, leading the way through the deserted compound. 

Working their way through the sentries one at a time, it was not long before they stood outside the entrance to a large tower. 

Elrohir gave a start as he noticed then that Legolas was frowning, and his brow was wet with perspiration. 

"I need your help, Roh," Legolas whispered. "I can feel my control on it slipping away." 

Without a second's thought, Elrohir grabbed Legolas's hand in his own, and the binding channel that flowed between them flared open, breaking down the usual barriers of space and flesh. 

Legolas took his time at accepting the fusion of their spirits, allowing two to become one, enjoying opening himself up completely to Elrohir, feeling Elrohir exploring every single inch of him. 

When he started singing, the first, golden note was twice as beautiful as earlier, a deeper, supporting tone added to his usual lilting baritone. 

To a side, Faramir and Salanor felt themselves be moved to the verge of tears at the onset of his song, Faramir suddenly realising that he was catching a tiny glimpse of the purity and power of Elven love. 

The sentries did not have a chance, unlocking the door and stepping aside as commanded by Legolas, blissful and euphoric expressions on their faces. 

"Thank you," Legolas said, his voice laced with thick layers of magic, and the guards felt as if they had just been gifted with a cartload of praise and goodwill. 

The last strains of the song died down, but Elrohir and Legolas still remained grasping hands, bathed in the glow of each other's love and regard. 

"You are --" Salanor said, the truth dawning on him. 

"Married," Faramir said. "They have been so for many lifespans, long before we were born, and will stay that way long after we have turned to dust. It is the way of the first-born, a way which they have to hide." 

Salanor bowed deeply. "Then I curse my fellow men for not seeing past their own eyes. They will never know what it means to love." 

Elrohir felt as if all his troubles of the past month melt away. 

"Thank you, Salanor, for understanding." 

Legolas smiled, and turned to the door at the top of the tower. Whipping out a key procured from the sentries earlier, he put it in the lock, and the door swung open. A bare room with a tiny bed flung the furthest it could get from the door, and a bowl of half-eaten grey gruel sat in the middle of the room. 

Salanor let out a cry of surprise as he saw the empty room, but Legolas let go of Elrohir and knelt down in front of the bed. Bending down, he looked under it to find two large eyes staring back at him. 

"Hello," Legolas said, smiling. "Why are you hiding under that bed?" 

The eyes widened further. 

"Are you from Gondor?" 

"Yes we are. We are here to bring you back to your father." 

A sudden movement, but the boy still refused to emerge from his safe hideout. 

"Perhaps I have to bring this bed all the way to Gondor if you refuse to come out," Legolas said with a troubled air. "Now, it is this long, and that heavy --" 

A giggle escaped the little boy, and he reached out to grasp Legolas's hand. 

"Where are the bad men?" 

"We have them knocked out and lying asleep down the stairs," Legolas said, keeping his grip. 

The boy thought for a while, before inching his way from under the bed. He stood up to reveal a boy of about seven with unkempt hair and filthy clothes that had once been rich and ornate. 

"Faramir!" he cried when he saw the steward standing behind Legolas. 

"Hello, Master Halim." 

"Where is my father?" Halim said, looking around the room. 

"Back in Gondor." 

"Then you _must_ take me back to him. He will be wanting me to be there." 

"It is what we have come here for, Halim," Elrohir said. 

Halim's head bobbed, and he flew out of the door without much hesitation, Salanor and Faramir close behind. 

Left alone, Elrohir touched Legolas's chin with the crook of his finger, and held his gaze for a few seconds before the pair followed after the humans.


	12. The Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

Back in Gondor, Legolas was emerging from a side door that led from the kitchens when he heard footsteps down the usually-deserted corridor. Arms full, he quickly stepped back into the darkness and concealed himself behind the door. 

His surprise increased when he realised that there were two people, and that the footsteps of one were so light they were almost inaudible. 

"This is preposterous!" 

Legolas gave a start as he recognised it to be Haleigh in pursuit of another. 

Both stopped just outside the door, and it was clear from the acute sounds of breathing spoke of both parties' agitation. 

"How dare you tell me to call off the arrangement I have with the Southrons? Have you forgotten your place? Do not think that I dare not act against you. I am afraid that rousing and emotional speech you made in court today against the Southrons is about to cost you dearly. By this time tomorrow, you will be chased out of Minas Tirith --" 

"Lord Haleigh," the other said, and Legolas jumped this time, making a soft thud as his head hit the low ceiling when he recognised the speaker to be Elrohir. 

While the sound was muffled enough for Haleigh not to notice, it did not escape Elrohir's attention. Sounds of a scuffle then ensued as Elrohir tried to leave. 

"Do not run from me, you mangy thing!" Haleigh cried. "You have cost me much with that speech of yours --" 

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere," Elrohir said, and there was no doubting the tinge of panic in his tone. 

"No, I won't! Who has put you up to this? It must have been that cursed Elf! What has he done to mess with your mind again? Is it not enough for him to --" 

"Enough!" Elrohir roared. 

There was a loud cry from Haleigh. 

"How dare you!" Haleigh shrieked. "I swear you will pay for this! By this time tomorrow, all of Gondor will hear of your filthy ways, of your sordid coupling with that whore of an Elf!" 

"Stop it!" Elrohir cried. 

"Then what would you do to buy my silence this time? Resign and never come back? Open the gates for the invading forces?" Haleigh crowed, his tone triumphant. 

Elrohir had no chance to reply as there was a loud crash from the corridor, sounds of silver platters falling to the ground and crockery smashing. 

The mad gleam in Haleigh's eyes increased as he realised they had been overheard. "See how another reacts to this foul piece of news, _Lord Elrohir_?" 

He could not carry on, as a livid figure stormed out, unsheathing a long knife and throwing the scabbard at his feet. 

" _I challenge thee to a duel._ " 

Haleigh's eyes almost fell out of his head as he realised that it was Legolas standing before him, looking every inch the warrior, every pore of his body oozing rage. His fear increased tenfold when the implication of what Legolas had just done sank in, for Legolas had just invoked a sacred Gondor tradition. When those words were uttered, there was no withdrawing from the duel, and it was never used lightly. The outcome of the duel would be determined only when one side fell dead, and Haleigh was not under any illusions of being able to defeat the skilled Elf. 

Recovering from relief and shock at seeing Legolas in such rage, Elrohir stepped between them. 

"I would urge caution before either of you act --" 

Legolas seemed not to hear him. 

"Draw your weapon," he snarled, the cold anger in his voice and murderous gleam in his eye enough to unnerve any soldier. 

"Lass --" 

"Move out of my way," Legolas said. "I will not rest until I kill this Orc-pup before me." 

Reduced to a quivering pile, Haleigh found that he could not speak. 

"I said: draw your weapon, you lily-livered fool! If you do not, I will still strike you down, whether or not you are armed. Surely you know more about your precious Gondorian traditions than a filthy Elf like me?" 

Something snapped in Haleigh as he saw the way Elrohir was throwing frantic glances at Legolas, looks which spoke of his anxiety and his concern for the other. Immediately, bile rose in Haleigh's throat as he thought of the relationship between the two. 

"How dare you invoke these ancient and noble tradition, you filthy man-whore? Just by mentioning them --" 

Elrohir flung himself before Legolas and held him back as he let out a strangled cry and pounced. 

"No, Lass!" 

"Let go of me! I will rip him from chin to groin, and then work on him!" Legolas cried, startling Elrohir even with his mighty rage. 

Knowing that Legolas would indeed do as he was threatening, Elrohir thought quickly before pushing Legolas back further. 

"I had hoped to make the both of you see this from each other's view. Haleigh, the reason I made that speech was because Halim is no longer with the Southrons. He is safe with Faramir in Osgiliath. I was hoping to bring you to him tonight." 

"All the better for me to cut both their ungrateful throats!" Legolas said, still trembling with rage. 

For the first time, Haleigh's embittered features seemed to relax, and his knotted facial muscles softened for the briefest second. 

"How do I know you are speaking the truth?" he spat. 

"Because I will be able to bring you to him. I wanted to tell you later on in private; you would not have appreciated my breaking the news to you anywhere else." 

"I don't believe you," Haleigh said. 

"Let me strike him down!" Legolas said. "Such ungratefulness deserves not to be allowed to linger on in this world! To think that Elrohir risked saving him while you were holding him ransom to your traitorous ways!" 

"Listen to me, Haleigh, by my honour, I will take you to see Halim tomorrow at noon. All I ask is that you at least stay your threats till then." 

Legolas let out a dismayed breath. "You are too kind on this traitorous bastard! He deserves punishment worse than death for his betrayal!" 

"Halt your tongue, you filthy Elf!" Haleigh cried, his temper working up again. "What do you know about such things?" 

The explosion from Legolas never came as predicted by Elrohir, as Legolas took a deep breath and spoke, his voice suddenly strained. "Enough to know that I had once allowed a mere boy I loved more than anything in the world die rather than allow my people to fall to darkness." 

Seeing Legolas suddenly lose his rage, Elrohir said, "Haleigh, you have known me as one who has always kept my word, and again I give it to you that Legolas speaks the truth. All I ask is that you open your mind to our ways, and understand that we are not that different from you." 

The confusion that Haleigh felt was clear to both Legolas and Elrohir, as he struggled with the notion that had just been put so rationally before him. Could it be true then that Elrohir was being perfectly honest with him, that there was no reason for him to loathe and fear the Elves as he had come to all his life? 

"You know that we are lovers. By his life, I swear to you that your son will be returned to you soonest. You will never hear of this again, and I will see to it that the Harad princes no longer bother you or your family." 

Haleigh looked like he was about to reply vehemently. Then, before their eyes, he crumbled and fell to his knees, face suddenly taking on a joyous, hopeful sheen unlike anything either Legolas or Elrohir had seen before. 

"Is what you say true, Lord Elrohir? Halim is safe with Faramir?" 

"This is ridiculous --" Legolas's answer was cut off by Elrohir. 

"Is it true?" Haleigh repeated, staring at Elrohir. 

"I gave you my word, Haleigh. I understand why you feared for your son. Even as we speak our soldiers march on the Southrons, and there has been a re-assignment of men to thwart the information you sold to them. Gondor will find safety in her strength, as is your son." 

Two loud cries pierced the air as Haleigh lunged forward at Legolas, who lifted his knife to defend himself, sending it straight into Haleigh's abdomen. 

Horrified, Legolas let go, and Haleigh grabbed the handle, flicking the sharp knife upwards, before he fell to the ground. 

Elrohir and Legolas rushed to him. 

"My Lords, please forgive me! I was blind not to see through our differences and recognise the good hearts in you. I have betrayed my country, my people, even my son, and have no right to hear him address me as his father again." 

By this time, his voice was so weak that Elrohir and Legolas had trouble hearing it. 

"Promise me to look after Halim --" 

"We will," Elrohir said with conviction, knowing that there was no hope for the man. 

Haleigh managed a tiny smile before his body stiffened and his eyes rolled up. 

Looking at Legolas, Elrohir saw that he was shaking with the sudden release of his rage. 

"The knife," Legolas said. 

"Lass, go to Estel and bring him here." 

"Would I have killed him unarmed?" Legolas said, still rooted to the spot. It was the very last response he had expected from the man. 

"Lass, please go!" 

Snapping back to the present, Legolas ducked into the passageway, leaping over smashed plates and ruined fruits while Elrohir kept watch. 

It was a good quarter of an hour before Aragorn arrived with Legolas. His lips pursed further when he saw the sight of Haleigh's dead body. 

"I killed him, Estel, after challenging him to a duel," Elrohir said, pointed at the drawn sword in Haleigh's hand. 

"Nice try," Aragorn said, while beside him, Legolas narrowed his eyes. 

"Estel, I will not --" 

"No, Roh, _I_ will not have you bear this for me. You have borne enough!" Legolas said. "It was my duel and my knife that killed him, and I shall bear responsibility for it." 

"Legolas has told me the whole story," Aragorn said. How are you feeling, Roh?" 

"Stop trying to change the subject, Estel. Somebody must be held accountable for his death, and he has hurt Legolas enough!" 

"And you? Will you look me in the face and lie about how you have been enjoying yourself these past months?" Legolas cried. 

"It appears that none of you need worry," Aragorn said, stepping between his foster brothers. "I will arrange to be disposed." 

"But we passed a law banning duelling!" Elrohir cried. "Even kings are not above the law, Estel! You keep the peace, and I will not have your conscience tarred for my sake!" 

"He is right, Estel," Legolas said. "This will be an unacceptable breach on your behalf, and we will not be the cause for that." 

"What would you have me do, then?" 

"Subject us to a full committee, painful as the experience might be. I will not have your people speak of how you lavish special favours upon your family and how we can do no wrong under the law of the land. I have faith that we will be exonerated, for we have done no wrong!" Legolas said. 

"We cannot do that," Aragorn said. "'Else your relationship will be known to all. The damage that you will suffer will far outdo the service you have just rendered upon Gondor. Not many of my Court will see it and understand." 

Legolas let out an exasperated sigh. "Must we hide in the shadows then?" 

"Estel is right, Legolas," Elrohir said. "We will be banished from Gondor were our binding to become public knowledge." 

"I do not like feeling as if what I do was something base." 

"Please, leave this to Faramir and I. As King, I have a discretion to make decisions when the information is too sensitive for public dissemination, and this I hold to be one of them. I hereby exile the both of you for invoking a banned duel of the ancient nature, and you shall stay away from Gondor for a year upon pain of death." 

Elrohir flushed and took a step forward. "Now, Estel, while I told Ada I would look after you, I am sure he would understand if I took offence at you for ordering me around in this manner." 

"Really, Elrohir," Legolas said, stepping behind him. "Even were you to renounce all allegiance sworn to Estel, surely you are still bound to whatever orders I as your spouse am able to dispense to you?" 

Elrohir whipped around to face Legolas, only to have his mouth caught in a full kiss. 

"Your orders are to leave now, my heart," Legolas said, as Aragorn looked away to hide his grin.


	13. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Elessar cope with his transformation from vagabond into a ruler? Through lots of help from Elrohir, of course! Yet, there are many nuances and subtleties of court life that a warrior might find difficult to deal with. WARNING: Slash

Elrohir let out a contented sigh as he nestled further into Legolas's embrace. Perched on the edge of a roof overlooking the festivities still in full swing below, he enjoyed the feel of Legolas's nimble hands running through his hair.

"More drink, Elmaethor?" Legolas said, unable to keep the grin out of his voice. 

"No, I have had quite enough," Elrohir said, struggling against the pleasant sensations dancing around his head. He still found the presence of mind to feel annoyed at how Legolas seemed to be sober even after having imbibed twice the amount of drink Elrohir himself had. 

"Blasted Silvan Elves and their ridiculous liquor-holding capacities," he said, gulping down a glassful of cold water. 

Stroking Elrohir's ear, Legolas laughed again. 

"Be thankful I am here to hold you up!" Legolas said, while a gasp of delight broke through the crowd as the first fireworks were set off. 

"Not as good as Mithrandir's," Elrohir said. 

"Hie! Legolas! Elrohir!" a small voice called from below. 

Holding onto Elrohir so that he would not fall off as they both peered down, Legolas saw that Merry and Pippin were grinning up at them. 

"Good evening to you, young masters!" Legolas cried, beaming as he saw the stolen firework in their hands. "It appears that your penchant for fireworks is unchanged after all these years!" 

"Aye!" Pippin said, his cheerful face making the Elves chuckle. "Say, I don't suppose you've seen Faramir, have you? He was chatting to Aragorn a while ago, but disappeared after we came back." 

"I should not wonder at that!" Elrohir said. 

"How are you keeping _him_ upright?" Merry said to Legolas. "We saw him down that jug of feywine a few minutes ago!" 

"Grappling hooks," Legolas said, his expression solemn. 

Shouts of laughter broke out among the group. 

"Well, do not let us keep you," Elrohir said, waving them on. 

There was a small commotion, and Sam came running down the path. 

"Merry! Pippin!" he cried, eyes widening when he saw the fireworks in their hands. "Aragorn was right when he said you would be the ones responsible for the theft of the firework!" 

"He is one to speak!" Merry said. "Having seen what his precious Eldarion is capable of, one cannot help but wonder where Eldarion got his streak of mischief from!" 

Smiling, Legolas leaned forward to kiss the back of Elrohir's neck. 

"Eldarion would have loved it here, Roh. It is a pity Estel did not think him up to the journey." 

"He is still young, and has many years of journeying before him." 

"When the two of you have finished, Sam has a message for you!" Merry's voice cut into their private world. 

"Beggin' your pardon, but Elladan is asking for you, Elrohir." 

Smacking a palm to his forehead, Elrohir cried, "Of course! The ceremony! I had near forgotten!" 

"Careful, Roh!" Legolas said as Elrohir finished the contents of his glass and leapt off the roof, landing with an unsteady gait. 

Scowling, Elrohir sniffed and started to walk, although his annoyance was a feeble front as he felt Legolas's arm wind around his waist with a firm, protective grip. 

"Where is everybody?" Elrohir demanded as they reached the area cleared for the final rites of the night to be performed. 

"Elladan was hoping to get the ceremonial aspects out of the way earlier than planned," Aragorn said, coming up to them, Elladan and Linnael behind him, all but glued together at the hip. 

"What is an extra hour compared with a year's wait?" Legolas said, grinning madly. 

Elladan shot a black look at him. 

"At least we waited a year, which is more than can be said for the two of you!" 

Discomfort appeared on Elrohir's face, while a good-natured laugh escaped Legolas. 

"Blame the allure of your brother's charms, if you may. Besides, I have never been one to keep to tradition." 

"Ah, so now I know!" Aragorn said, enjoying Elrohir's growing redness. "What I have heard about Elrohir is true, then?" 

"You have no idea," Legolas said, his attempt to kiss Elrohir warded off with consternation. 

Elrohir's sometimes extreme reserve when it came to intimate matters had always been a source of great amusement for his family, and the Hobbits too were getting used to -- and enjoying -- the ribbing his received with great frequency from Aragorn and Elladan. 

"Still at your old tricks, laddie?" 

"Hello Gimli," Legolas said, refusing to let go of Elrohir. "Had a good feast?" 

The Dwarf held up a glass. 

"Apart from these glasses being a tad too delicate for rough-hewn creatures like me, I would say this feast is perfect." 

"I will make you pay for this later," Elrohir whispered at Legolas, trying, but failing to look stern. 

"Ai, Roh. It is with great pleasure that I await it," Legolas murmured back. 

By this time, the majority of the guests had re-congregated at the spot, toasts in hand. 

Indicating the newlyweds take their places, Elrohir joined their hands together and held them there, reciting an ancient prayer for all to bear witness to their union. 

Gasps were heard from the Hobbits and Humans, who had not seen an Elven binding as yet. Gold light poured from the couple, surrounding them and holding them in its embrace. 

When Elrohir let go of their hands, there were tears in his eyes, as he witnessed the completion of his brother's life, felt the euphoria burning from the special channel they shared from their begetting. It flared, then dulled, as Elladan's spirit was welded to that of his chosen one. 

Feeling Legolas's arms around him from behind, Elrohir held on to them, as Elladan stepped forward and shared a long, lingering kiss with Linnael, to resounding applause from the ground. 

"It is so beautiful," Faramir said, coming up to stand beside Elrohir and Legolas. "Your Ada must be so glad to have all three of you lose their hearts to such beautiful spouses." 

Legolas smiled, thanking him for his compliment. 

"It has been long since Imladris bore witness to a full wedding of this scale," Elrohir said, unable to tear his eyes off his glowing twin. "Not since Ada and Naneth's wedding have we performed all these rites to their completion." 

"Even for you?" Éowyn asked in surprise. 

"I feared that if we waited any longer, Elrohir would have faded into nothing. The ceremony we partook in was largely symbolic," Legolas said, his tone suddenly serious. He gave an involuntary shudder as he recalled how close it had been to tragedy. 

"Why think of what could have been, Lass?" Elrohir said, grabbing his arms tighter still. 

"I am glad to see you looking so rested, and would inform you that Gondor has not yet fallen apart in your year-long absence," Faramir said, understanding that the circumstances of Elrohir and Legolas's binding had been highly emotional. 

"How fares Halim?" Elrohir said, ignoring the mild disapproval being exuded from Legolas. 

"Since you wish to spend the rest of the evening speaking of business, I believe I should seek Adar out, for one cannot put it past him not to challenge Gimli to some ridiculous drinking game with the sole purpose of seeing him fainting from the alcohol," Legolas said, gently worming free of Elrohir. 

"Says the one famous in his youth for wrecking havoc at feasts and spending the next day passed out under some table!" Elrohir cried. 

Ignoring the playful slap to his behind, Elrohir gestured for Faramir and Éowyn to sit. 

"Hopefully you are not planning on quizzing me on all the goings-on in Gondor," Faramir said. 

"On the contrary, I will catch up with whatever I need to know after I get back. Our return will be delayed, as Lass and I will return to Ithilien first, before heading for the coast. Thranduil wishes to sail West, and Legolas wants to be there to see his father leave these shores." 

Éowyn gave a low cry. "He is leaving?" 

"Ai. There are some hurts that will never heal, and Thranduil is weary of Arda. He stayed on for Legolas's sake, but finds that he cannot delay his leaving any longer. It is only a matter of time before we too sail to Valinor. Then, Imladris will fall into myths and shadows." 

Casting their eyes out on the intricate decorations, the silver carvings and the crowd of dignitaries and friends before them, silence fell upon the trio. 

"Sometimes I almost manage to convince myself that it will be this way forever," Éowyn said. "Merry and Pippin fighting over a plate of mushrooms; Gimli and Legolas arguing over the finer points of Dwarven craftsmanship; Elladan attempting to be a lordly presence. I forget that all these will pass and turn into dust and memories." 

"Memories that live on in us. Kingdoms that soldiers feel proud to die for. Why do you fear it ending?" Elrohir said. 

"We don't," Faramir said. "It is a fact of our lives. What we wonder at is how immortals such as yourselves handle it." 

"Your legacy lies in your children. Lass and I do not have that luxury, so I work to ensure Gondor remains proud and strong for Eldarion and his children in turn." 

"It will be a long-lasting gift to us," Faramir said. 

"A long-lasting gift indeed," Legolas said, coming up and holding Elrohir again. "I came across Elladan and Linnael heading away from this melee. It seems they had not even thought to bid goodnight to their guests!" 

"Mmm, sweet," Elrohir said, as he tasted the remnants of pudding on Legolas's lips. 

They were joined by Aragorn, who was looking rather worse for the wear, having consumed a fair amount of drink himself. 

"It seems Elladan's gone," he said. 

"As are you," Legolas said. 

"I can imagine he cannot wait to take his leave! How inconsiderate!" Elrohir said. 

"That might be the cue for us to take our leave too," Legolas said. 

"Pudding?" 

"No thank you, Roh, I have had quite --" 

Elrohir grabbed Legolas and let his hand slid lower. 

"I think you did not hear what I said," he purred. 

Legolas could barely suppress his shudder, stiffening as Elrohir's hand started roving. 

"Yes, I am rather tired too. Now where has Arwen gone?" Aragorn said, before wandering away absently. 

"Your king?" Elrohir said, grinning at Faramir. 

"It is late," Éowyn said, smiling too. 

Having bade Faramir and Éowyn goodnight, Elrohir and Legolas made their way inside, hands wound around each other, ignoring the loud flash and bang that indicated Merry and Pippin's lighting up of the stolen firework. 

Reaching the long corridor that led to Elladan's and Elrohir's rooms, Elrohir stopped. 

"Wait here." 

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a quick kiss. 

"Dan will appreciate this," Elrohir said, just as what could pass as a hoarse cry floated down the corridor. "See?" 

Suppressing his snigger, Legolas waited for Elrohir to emerge from their room. 

"He is one to speak," Elrohir muttered as he returned to Legolas. 

Grinning at Elrohir's annoyance at Elladan's frequent teasing of their vigorous bed-play, Legolas said, "It is his wedding night, after all. Remember ours? And we were already bound by then." 

"How could I forget?" Elrohir said, arching an eyebrow. "But enough about Dan. Come, let us go somewhere more peaceful!" 

And he led Legolas by the hand all the way to the inner gardens of Imladris, flinging open the door of a large winter garden, formerly belonging to Celebrían and then restored by Elrohir for his and Legolas's use. Even though Elrohir had moved to Minas Tirith, Elladan had ensured it was kept private for his brother. 

Legolas gasped as he saw the feast spread before them. Fruit, cakes, puddings, chocolate sauces, cream, custard and various other runny syrups in bowls and jars were set out on the grass. 

Closing the door and turning the key in the lock, Elrohir remained leaning against it, enjoying seeing Legolas struggle to regain control. 

"Roh --" Legolas said, words eluding him. In the year since they had left Gondor, Elrohir had indeed taken it upon himself to make amends for his neglect, often leaving Legolas feeling as if he would expire from his over-indulgence. It had been a much-needed rest for the pair too, the only reminder of what they had left behind was a letter sent by Faramir, informing them of Halim's adoption by his aunt and uncle. 

The lead up to Elladan's wedding had been hectic, with Elrohir and Legolas helping him in managing Imladris's daily affairs while he wrung his hands over ceremonial robes and guest-lists. Tonight was the first time in a while that they were not required to rise early the next morning -- or even at all -- and it seemed Elrohir was planning to make more than full use of it. 

When Elrohir continued to stare at him with his intense grey eyes, Legolas picked up a chocolate truffle and slowly put it in his mouth, closed it, then started sucking and chewing with deliberate slowness. 

Elrohir was over in front of him in a flash, holding him, pressing against him. 

"My, we are greedy," Elrohir said as Legolas brought up his long fingers and started sucking on them. 

Elrohir caught them and took a lick, gratified to see that Legolas had dipped them into a bowl of cherry syrup. 

Together, the pair licked the sticky substance off, eyes never taking leave of each other. 

"And they say good things should never be shared," Legolas murmured. 

" _You_ , however, are all mine." 

Leaning forward to kiss Legolas, he found a large strawberry in his mouth instead. 

Chewing through the fruit and watching the amusement on Legolas's face, Elrohir moved in again. 

"Are you shy, my love?" 

The answer was a handful of vanilla pudding flung on his face. 

Howling in triumph, Legolas leapt away as Elrohir retaliated by pelting him with dollops of whipped cream. Not to be outdone, Legolas started throwing nuts at him, and a full-fledged food fight ensured as the pair attempted to evade and attack one another, giggling and shrieking like little boys. 

"Wait till I get you!" Elrohir cried, as half a cake came whizzing by him. 

"What would you do?" 

"Well, I would pin you down first so you can no longer move," Elrohir said, dodging some caramel but getting hit by a cream puff. 

"And I would fling you off me!" Legolas cried. "Stop hiding behind the bench and come out to fight me!" 

"I would like to see you defeat me!" Elrohir cried, charging at Legolas, ignoring the grapes and cheese being chucked at him. 

Catching Legolas, Elrohir pulled them together. 

"What have we got here?" Elrohir said, as Legolas tried to worm free by flinging a blueberry pie at him. 

Taking a long lick of the whipped cream on Legolas's nose, Elrohir stopped and looked at Legolas again. 

"Now that I have you here, what should I do to you?" 

Legolas's eyes turned a darker shade. "Perhaps you could tell me what you have in mind." 

Elrohir chuckled, before resuming his licking, only speaking in between. 

"First, I will drink every drop of you dry." 

Gasping as Elrohir took a sensitive spot behind on his ear, Legolas had to be held up as he felt his knees weaken. 

"Then, I would spread your legs and take you again and again." 

Trembling, Legolas found himself being thrust upon the large marble slab, and various fruit rolled about as Elrohir swept them out of the way to make room. 

Chuckles filled the glasshouse as loud clatters sounded when the silverware were swept off the table by Elrohir ripping off Legolas's tunic. 

"Roh!" Legolas cried as he felt a cold wetness spreading on his now-bared chest. 

Kneeling on Legolas's prone hips, Elrohir continued to pour the jug's contents from a height, watching as they covered Legolas's chest and spilt over. 

"Did I ever tell you I was partial to custard?" Elrohir purred, before leaning forward and proceeding to lick and suck every inch. 

Bucking up as Elrohir clamped down on a nipple, Legolas found feral noises escaping his throat, which only seemed to encourage Elrohir further. 

"More?" Elrohir said, raising another jar. 

"Yes --" 

"Yes what?" Elrohir said, grinding their hips together with greater force. 

"Please, Roh --" 

Letting out a whimper as Elrohir clambered off him, Legolas was silenced by Elrohir pressing their lips together with a searing force. His cries were swallowed as he felt the strings holding his leggings together yanked apart. 

Elrohir let go of Legolas to study the display of need before him for a while. 

Never breaking eye contact, Elrohir tipped the contents of the jar onto Legolas before taking him deep into his throat. 

Fondled, stroked, sucked and manipulated, Legolas found himself thrusting upwards with increasing force, before finally spending himself with a hoarse shout, hands clawing at the velvet cloth beneath him. 

His eyes pools of blackened heat, Elrohir fell into a garden chair, ripping apart his own trousers and revealing to Legolas the extent of his want. 

Still trembling, Legolas tried to rise. 

"Lass, let me spear you," Elrohir said, his voice hoarse and rough, almost begging, as he picked up the closest jar and emptied it upon himself. 

Reacting, Legolas reached him and lowered himself over Elrohir, setting a slow rocking motion that was soon supplemented with savage thrusts and low moans. 

Collapsing onto Elrohir after having spent himself again into Elrohir's hands, Legolas refused to move for a long time, feeling Elrohir's arms around himself. 

"Having you inside me is so beautiful," he croaked. 

Equally exhausted, Elrohir could only manage a few light kisses. 

"I love you so much, Lass," Elrohir said, after their hearts had calmed down to normal levels. 

Legolas smiled to himself as he sank deeper into Elrohir's embrace. 

"I saw into the future, Lass, while the final ceremony took place. Dan had children before him, and we were so happy for him." 

Easing himself off Elrohir, Legolas dragged them both into the hot spring which Elrohir had diverted to form a bath. 

"What did you see?" 

"There were three boys, frolicking on the beach, two of them dark-maned like Dan and Linnael, while the third one was golden-haired and smaller. When they turned towards me, I saw that the darklings were Dan and I, while the little one was you!" 

"Do you know what that means?" Legolas said, kneading his shoulders. 

"No." 

"It is only a vision, Roh. Turn your mind instead to this stellar waste of good food all around us." 

Twisting his torso to fix another smoky glance at Legolas, Elrohir gave a low chuckle. 

"Oh, I believe that will not be a problem in the slightest bit." 

*****   
**Sindarin Translations:**   
Elmaethor -- Elf/Star-warrior

FIN


End file.
